


Steel Mill

by NiciJones



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (Unresolved) Sexual Tension, Alpha Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Charles has no powers for no logical reason, Erik always says the worst things possible, Fake Pregnancy, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Charles, Single dad erik, Smut, mostly ignored language barrier, no mutant/human conflict, until it was useful for the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/pseuds/NiciJones
Summary: Beta Charles fled the family he couldn't stand anymore and moved to Europe. He arrives in Poland and takes a job in a steel mill. Enter Alpha Erik Lehnsherr and his adorable daughter Nina.AKA Erik in the steel mill/Poland setting because I thought the world needs more of that. Combined with Cherik.If you are in for A/B/O dynamics, MPreg and Fake/Pretend Relationship here you have single dad Erik in a plaid shirts and young boy Charles who meet at work and get dragged into a spiral of rumours and lies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/gifts).



> This is a ridiculous story. It's not trying to be realistic at all! It's purely written out of fun and has rom-com character. The Alpha/Omega relationships displayed are often not exactly healthy and although Charles' and Erik's relationship doesn't take on those aspects there are moments where they think they should. They're not changing the current world order either but concentrate on their own problems. Just so you're warned. If you're still in for the ride: Have fun!
> 
> So this has a long history. I started writing it pretty soon after seen XMA in cinemas for the first time. I finished writing it in autumn last year and it's still the longest story I've ever written. I waited until I edited it all to start posting it. So if I won't forget I'll update this regularly. I'm not quite sure how often yet so if you would please tell me what time gaps you would prefer in the comments that would be nice.
> 
> No copyright infringement intended!

Charles was a runaway. He’d fled from his stepfather and his step-brother. From the ruins his mother had left when she’d died. He found a way to cross the Atlantic and was currently making his way through Europe. He’d passed through Germany and now arrived in Poland. It was easier now to find work since he turned 19 last month. He was overly gifted for his age and therefore had a great variety of jobs he could do. This time it was a steel mill he found work in. Not going to actually move heavy things around, no, he was going to take onto the position of the human resources manager. 

It was his first day at work. He’d been shown his workplace, an office overlooking the hall, where all the moulders were working. He’d got the paperwork he had to go through until the end of the month. Charles said “yes” and “thank you” to everything he was told. He had sorted his desk and gotten comfortable. When his boss had shown him the hall, he had noticed how warm it was. So he made a mental note to wear short clothes the next day, because he wanted to start off with interviewing all of the workers and how they saw what they were doing for this company. Charles liked to establish a good working spirit. 

He was living in an old cabin of some hunters. It was a bit of a walk to work but Charles was happy, felt content in between all that nature. His food was mostly out of tin cans for now, but he’d been working on restarting the garden surrounding the house. It’d be nice to have his own selfmade food until he decided to travel on. Maybe heading south this time.  
He went through his luggage searching for some short clothes, but he had only long stuff. Summer didn’t get that warm here. So he got himself a pair of scissors, that looked a bit rusty, and cut off the legs of a pair of pants that he had. He could live without one. Judging the result, Charles noticed, that it might have been just a tad too short. They looked more hot pants now than shorts. He shrugged. It would have to do. Then he took a shirt that was a bit too long on him and put it on. He looked in the broken mirror that the cabin offered. He didn’t have to cut it as well. Pulling up the sleeves should be fine. And if it was still too hot than he could still tie the ends together so it would be a crop top. He nodded to himself and went to cook dinner. 

The next morning Charles walked to work in his new clothes. It was still cold outside so he shivered and had goosebumps all over, but he gritted his teeth and walked on. When he got there the new shift hadn’t started yet so all the workers were standing outside, smoking and cracking rude jokes. Charles ducked his head, as he tried to sneak inside unnoticed. That didn’t work of course. He had to walk through a group and a particularly big guy with a bicep as big as Charles’ head was leaning against the door to the office block.  
“Uhm, I’m sorry but could you please let me through that door?” He asked carefully. The gazes on him made his skin prickle and the hair on his neck stand. He tried to appear confident, although he felt intimidated and afraid of these bulgy man.  
“What are you even doing here, boy?” The man asked, taking a drag of his cigarette. His voice was rough probably from smoking so much. Charles eyes landed on the tattoos covering his arms. The searching look made him uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, what do you want?” Another one asked. “Are you even old enough to fuck an omega? This is no playground for kids, you know?”  
Charles blushed embarrassed but began to feel anger swelling up in him. “I’m not a child anymore. I’m 19 and the new manager!” He crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
The guy still didn’t move. “And what do you plan on doing here? Hopefully not trying to help us. With those sticky arms, you’re barely able to lift a simple bucket.” The whole group laughed.  
Charles gritted his teeth. “There is more that has to be done. All the maths and organising. Someone has to keep an eye on the profits.” Which your simple brains can’t even begin to understand, he added in his mind.  
The men exchanged amused glances. “Fine, we’ll let you pass, darling.” The worker stepped aside and Charles quickly slipped through the door. The last thing he caught before the door fell shut behind him was one man asking the others why Erik was late again. Another one answered that he was probably still bringing his daughter into the daycare. Charles frowned and made a mental note to find that Erik and tell him that his wife should do that when he has to be at work already. 

Charles went to his office to get his papers and gather enough courage to go down to the men again. But he wanted them to accept and respect him. He had learnt that walking outside your comfort zone could give you the best experiences. So he steeled himself and walked down the stairs into the working area. By now their shift had started so everyone was busy doing their assigned tasks.  
Charles took a deep breath and walked over to the nearest worker. “Excuse me, but to assure the effectiveness of this company, I’m doing an interview with every worker here. Do you feel like your work is appreciated enough?” Charles bit his lip holding the pencil ready to write the answer down on his clipboard.  
The man turned to him. “I’ve got work to do, unlike you it seems,” he snarled and turned back.  
“So you feel pressured?” Charles tried weakly.  
“I feel pressured to punch your arrogant ass. You’re probably some rich kid, right? Getting everything shoved up your ass? So listen, I need every little bit of money, because I have two little kids and a wife sitting at home. So fuck off!”  
Another man came up to them. “Everything alright, Kacper? The boy getting you in trouble?”  
“Just annoying and trying to keep me from work,” the man grunts.  
“Well, I’m terribly sorry…” Charles tried to explain but was cut off by the other man.  
“I don’t know, if you didn’t get the message, boy, but we don’t want you here.”  
Charles fisted his hands. “Listen, we are all adults here who want to do their jobs, right? It would be the easiest for us all if you would just answer these questions.”  
“We don’t care, what your job is! Go to your office and spin your numbers!” A crowd had gathered around them and Charles had a hard time holding onto his calmness by now. “Or do you want to learn it the hard way?” He took a step closer and Charles ducked his head.  
“Leave him alone! He’s right. We all just want to do our jobs.” A man stepped into the circle. He wore a plaid flannel shirt under his leather apron and wasn’t as broadly built as the others. Slightly ginger stubble accented his face.  
“What the hell, Erik? I thought you of all people would know, how it is to have to feed a family?” The other guy asked devastated.  
“Exactly. Ever thought about why he has to work already?” Erik shot back and Charles saw the others frown.  
Charles blushed but was also happy to have found someone more clever in this bunch of closed minded brickheads.  
“Thank you, Erik, if I may call you that,” Charles said with a slight smile.  
“Don’t thank me. Get back to work. And be more careful. I won’t be always there to reason them.” The crowd dissolved again and Charles had to watch his saviour leave him. Was this the Erik with the daughter? He would still have to ask him to be on time in the mornings.  
“So what do you want to know?” The worker asked crossing his huge arms in front of his chest but his gaze wasn’t entirely unfriendly now.  
Charles beamed at him with a bright smile and started firing off his questions, scribbling down the answers from everyone, as he slowly worked his way through the hall.  
He also made sure not only to memorise their names but also to send random encouragement and compliments through the hall. Like “Wow Oleg, that was pretty heavy. Well done.” or “That is pretty hot. You were very careful, Filip, so your colleagues wouldn’t get hurt. You are a good team that is looking out for each other.” He gave him a thumbs up.

By the time lunch break rolled around for Charles, he had been pretty much accepted by the workers. He was sure his first day at work couldn’t have gone better. Excited he followed the most of them into their break room. Some went outside to smoke instead of eating something. The others called Charles over to sit with them and Charles followed the invitation happily.  
“So Charles, what brings you really here?” One of them asked.  
So he took a deep breath and told them everything, because he already knew that these were very loyal men. He believed in that at least.  
They were outraged at what had happened to Charles, but it was once again Erik who caught Charles’ eye. He’d been very quiet throughout the whole story. Even now he avoided eye contact with anyone.  
When everyone was going back to work Charles caught Erik and held him back. “I wanted to thank you again,” he started. “Not everyone would have done this.” He smiled.  
“I know what it’s like to work at your age. Nobody respects you.” His lips thinned and his gaze went into the distance, clearly lost in memories.  
Charles could only guess what must have happened to him. “I’m so sorry, Erik. For whatever made you do it back then. I know how unpleasant life can be. But now you’ve got a family. I bet your wife and your daughter are lovely. Speaking of which. I would appreciate it if your wife could bring your daughter into the daycare if it is necessary so you can be on time in the mornings again.” He tried for an encouraging smile.  
Erik’s eyes became hard and unforgiving. “You understand nothing.” With that he shouldered past Charles.

Days went by and Charles tried to figure out what he had done wrong. All the other workers were now friendly to him. They had adopted him into their little family. But it was Erik who ignored him or talked to him coldly. Some days Charles stayed more in his office and did calculations but he always found the time to at least spend the breaks with all of them.  
In the end he gathered enough courage to ask one of Erik’s friends, what could have possibly upset him that much. He told Marek about their conversation and watched as worry filled the eyes of the muscly man.  
“Oh Charles. His wife passed away a year ago. He’s now raising their daughter alone. It’s a great challenge for him. He loved her very much.”  
Charles felt like some dirty hypocrite. He wanted to run to Erik and apologize but didn’t know which words would erase the pain he’d caused him.

The next time Charles and Erik interacted it wasn’t in an all resolving apology like Charles had wanted. It was far less pleasant actually. It was his turn to clean the table after everyone had went back to work, when a man came in. His hair was as grey as his suit and Charles knew he was one of the managers. “Sir, how can I help you?” Charles asked with a bright smile.  
“I went to look for you but you weren’t in your office. I spotted you outside though amongst the workers. Are you really sure this is the right influence for you, Charles?” The man asked, lips stretching in a coy smile.  
Charles tried to keep calm. “Oh, they are very nice people, but I thank you for your concern, Mr -?”  
“Shaw. Sebastian Shaw.” The man answered, as he walked closer.  
Charles flinched under the gaze. It made him uncomfortable how the man pressed into his personal space.  
“Of course, how can I help you?” Charles offered with a tight smile.  
“I’ve seen you parading that ass around all day.” Shaw growled and pressed Charles on the table surface.  
He yelped and tried to free himself of the hard grip. “Stop! Please! You’re hurting me!”  
“Ssssh.” Shaw soothed and leaned closer. “It’s alright, my pretty boy.”  
Charles turned away disgusted. “Let me go!”  
But the man only pinned both of his hands over his head. “I can’t believe you’re not an omega. A pity. Still, a nice beta isn’t that bad either.”  
At that precise moment the door flew open. Erik! He had his phone pressed to one ear, but it clattered to the floor, as he took in the scene in front of him.  
Shaw jumped away quicker than a lightning. “Lehnsherr! What are you doing here? Taking personal phone calls during your work time?! I will write that down you know.” And then he left as quickly and quietly as he had appeared.  
Charles closed his eyes, ashamed but still not sure what exactly had happened.  
“Charles, are you alright? What did he do?” Erik walked over and helped Charles up.  
“Yes, yes. It’s quite alright.” He tried to stand on his own but noticed how much he was trembling. “He only- he just wanted-” Charles realised he had just been sexually assaulted. The man had wanted to rape him. He clutched into Erik’s shirt as the tears came and he sobbed.  
“Sssh, Charles, it’s alright.” Erik’s strong arms embraced him and made him feel safe in his emotional chaos.

When Charles had gathered himself again he noticed the phone still lying on the ground. “Erik, your call.” He pointed out.  
A jolt when through the body of the other man. “Nina.” He freed himself of Charles and went to pick it up. Of course the call had been ended by now but he called the daycare back as he went to sit with Charles again.  
“Oooh ok, that’s alright then. Tell her, I love her then, when she wakes up again.” He ended the call and put his phone down.  
Charles looked at Erik questioningly.  
Erik smiled fondly. “They called me because she couldn’t sleep. She doesn’t like being away from home.”  
Charles smiled as well. “I’m so sorry, Erik. For what I said. I didn’t mean to. Take your time in the morning, I swear, I won’t tell anyone.”  
Erik nodded. “Thanks Charles.” They sat some more in a comforting silence before they both had to go back to work.

Charles noticed that Erik must have told the others. At least, that they should keep an eye out for him, because wherever he went there was someone who just so happened to be heading the same way. It was really sweet but it also became annoying. He had travelled across the Atlantic and half of Europe without any help, he could go to the bathroom without two broad shouldered bodyguards by his side! He announced that during one lunch break and everyone looked a bit sheepish. Except for Erik who was glaring at him again.  
Charles sighed and sat down next to him. “So tell me what I have done wrong now?”  
Erik seemed to only have waited for someone to ask him that. “That was for your protection, Charles. You clearly weren’t able to handle the situation. But if you want him to come for you again: Here you go!” Erik stood up and left Charles sitting over his lunch. Dammit Erik, I know you wanted to protect me, but there is a thing as being overprotective. 

They never spoke of the incident again after that because the next time they talked at all, Erik was asking him for something.  
It was a normal morning, the workers were just starting their shift, Charles sat in his office working over some papers when Erik burst through the door, a young girl on his arms.  
“Erik,” Charles said surprised.  
Erik who had opened his mouth like he wanted to say something tilted his head. “You’re wearing glasses.”  
“And you’re carrying a child,” Charles pointed out.  
Erik looked to the girl snuggled into his chest. “Right, yes, that’s why I came. She’s sick so the daycare won’t take her and I was thinking if you couldn’t maybe-”  
“Look after her?” Charles asked setting down his glasses and standing up. “Sure. What’s your name, darling?” He asked out of politeness.  
“Nina. And yours is Charles,” She answered before sneezing.  
Erik’s eyes were full of fondness. “That is right. Papa is going to pick you up for lunch, alright?” He pressed a kiss to her head before setting her down and handing her a stuffed animal. “Take good care of her or you’ll regret it.” He didn’t doubt that Erik wouldn’t be gently to anyone that didn’t treat his girl like she deserved. But he wouldn’t have left her there in the first place, if he didn’t Charles trust Charles in the slightest.

Charles was a bit unsure how to handle the whole situation at first but Nina made it easy for him. “What are you doing?” She asked with big eyes and Charles patiently explained it to her. At the end she seemed like she didn’t understand half of the things he’d said but was happy with the answer anyway. “Can I draw something?” She requested next and he nodded, pulling out a sheet of paper and some pencils. Nina sat on the floor and quietly entertained herself.  
But as she kept sneezing, Charles got up and made her some tea and brought her a blanket. She snuggled into it and smiled thankfully. “Thank you, Charles.” She said with a bright smile. “Can I sit on your lap while you work?”  
Charles frowned for a moment but then nodded. Why not? She curled against him and soon she was close to sleep. Charles put her mug on the desk and stroked through her hair.  
“What do you think of my necklace?” She suddenly asked and showed it off to Charles.  
“Very pretty,” he admitted.  
“It has a picture of Mama in it. Papa gave it to me, after Mama went away to heaven last year. You look a lot like her.”  
Charles was surprised. Not over this sweet gesture, because he knew that behind that hard shell was a soft chore, yes, but how was he looking like Erik’s dead wife?  
“She had the same hair colour and the same blue eyes and red lips as you do, Charles,” Nina pointed out.  
“Oh.” Charles said eloquently.  
But Nina nodded off without him having to further comment it. He worked as good as possible without waking Nina then. 

Around lunch break the door opened slowly and Erik stepped in. He was clearly surprised at seeing his daughter sleep in Charles’ lap.  
Charles shrugged. “She insisted,” he explained.  
“Usually she has trouble sleeping,” Erik explained his surprise quietly. “It’s break time, so if you want, you can go down and eat,” he offered.  
But Charles shook his head. “I’ll go later. When she’s awake again.”  
Erik nodded. For a moment he just stood there conflicted what to do, before he left.

Nina woke an hour later little arms stretching and fists rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. “I’m hungry,” she stated.  
Charles smiled. She was a cute little girl. “Then we’re going to eat something.”  
They left the blanket in Charles’ office and went to break room. Charles heated them some of the leftovers.  
They ate in companionable silence. But it didn’t seem to be Charles’ lucky day.  
Nina was just hiding under the table, while Charles did the dishes, when the door opened and revealed a man in a familiar grey suit. Charles nearly panicked and mentally pleaded for Nina to stay where she was.  
“Charles,” Shaw purred and stepped closer.  
Charles’ grip on the sink tightened. “What do you want?!”  
“No saviour, no bodyguards. It’s a pleasure to see you all by yourself again. Though it’s sad that you leave those delicious pants at home for your office days.” He’d moved closer now, eyes entirely trained on Charles. Nobody noticed the little girl slipping through the door to find her papa.

The next time the door opened, it didn’t just simply open. It practically flew half across the room. “Shaw!” Erik growled, gaze jumping across the room and focusing on the hated man. “This time I’m not gonna be gentle on you!”  
Charles was relieved to have Erik here, knowing he was safe now. Still he couldn’t help but feel a bit scared, when he heard the cutlery rattle in its drawers. What was happening. “Erik?” He asked confused.  
“Don’t be afraid, Charles. I’ve got you now.” He marched over metal kitchen items flying out of their places and lining up behind him. He pulled Shaw away brutally and pushed him against a wall. “What shall I cut off first? Those knives are very dull. It will take time and it will hurt.”  
“Erik?” Charles walked up behind Erik careful to not bump into some of the flying objects. “You’re scaring me. Please stop. We can get the police involved. It’s no problem. They will put him into jail, right?” He pleaded.  
“And then he will come out and do it again? Maybe to my daughter next time? No, Charles. I’m not taking that risk.” A knife flew down cutting open Shaw’s pants and boxers while two pans held him in place.  
“Please, Erik. If the police will put you into jail for killing him, you have won nothing. Who’s gonna look after Nina then? How many years will you miss out on her life?” Charles saw Erik hesitating.  
“If you aren’t gone by tomorrow I’ll kill you.” Erik stated, pressing the blade against Shaw’s member and cutting it open a bit. “Come Charles. Into your office, now.”  
The kitchen items flew back, where they belonged.

Back in Charles’ office Nina was waiting for them. “And papa, did you make the mean man go away?” She asked bouncing on her heels.  
“Yes, I did, Nina. It was very clever of you to come to me for help.” He kissed her forehead and she beamed under his praise. He turned to Charles. “Are you alright? He didn’t get to touch you this time?” He asked worried.  
Charles thought of what had happened and started trembling again. “No, I mean yes but-” He cut himself off then as a sob escaped his throat.  
“Ssssh, Charles. I’m here, you’re safe.” Erik let Charles bury his head in his neck.  
“Charles, you mustn’t cry!” Nina said helpfully and hugged his leg.  
Charles laughed weakly. “You have an extremely cute daughter,” he complimented Erik.  
“I know,” he answered with a proud smile.  
Charles stayed tugged into Erik’s side a while longer, when he noticed the whiff of something. Which was weird because usually everyone smelt the same to him. It was the thing about being a beta. He couldn’t pick on Alpha or omega scents. So why was he now able to smell something coming from Erik? Like a green field after rain and musk and something completely unique he couldn’t name. It soothed him somewhere deep in his soul.

Erik insisted on him coming to their house for dinner that night. It had been a long time since Charles had something that didn’t come out of a tin can so he was fairly thankful, though afraid that he was bothering the little family. Nina instantly tugged him away into the garden. Erik could hardly remind them to be back for dinner. Charles was surprised when the deers headed their way. “It’s my gift.” She explained with a proud smile. “Like papa can move metal. They’re my best friends.” After a while Charles excused himself from her but she hardly noticed too occupied with telling her friends what had happened today.  
Erik stood in the kitchen stirring some kind of soup. “Did something happen?” He asked worried.  
Charles shook his head. “Everything’s alright, Erik. She was just talking to her friends and I thought it rude to interrupt.”  
“That is a polite way of putting that it is completely boring to stand by and watch her to talk to some animals. As a stranger at least. I think I’ll never get tired of hearing her talk about anything. I’ve learned to appreciate every moment as long as it lasts.”  
Charles cocked his head. “That is very beautiful Erik.” 

They ate together and Nina told them, what her friends did that day. After that they all did the dishes together and Charles watched with amazement how Erik brought Nina to bed. He was shy about it at first, with Charles leaning in the doorframe, but Nina didn’t let him get away before he’d sung the full song. Charles didn’t understand one word but it didn’t matter to him. It was something extremely beautiful and rare that he had found here.  
Erik closed the door behind him quietly. “You can stay here for the night. It’s dark already and a long way from here to the city.”  
“I don’t leave in the city.” Charles corrected him softly. “But it’s a bit of a walk from here and not reachable with a car. So yes, I’d like to stay if you would let me.”  
“Of course. I’m gonna take the couch-”  
“No you’re not. It’s your house, your food, your daughter. I’m gonna take the couch.” Erik clearly wasn’t happy but also unwilling to have a fight over this.  
He brought Charles blankets, pillows, a pair of boxers and an old shirt of him to sleep in. Then he retired to his bedroom.  
Charles put on the offered clothes and snuggled into the blankets. It was a lot more comfortable than he thought and the stress of the day made him fall asleep quickly. 

When Charles woke it was still dark outside. He felt hot and threw the blankets away. The shirt he’d slept in, was soaked in sweat and Charles’ caught the whiff of the scent again. A whine escaped his throat and he felt like he didn’t know his body anymore. He shifted to lay on his stomach when he felt it. A wetness between his ass cheeks. Slick. He was producing slick and he could smell Erik or started to smell him- As an enticing Alpha scent. He was an omega. He wasn’t just a beta like he had always assumed, he simply hadn’t presented yet. Slightly panicked Charles decided to get up and clean himself. He found the bathroom and a cloth to scrub himself clean with.  
Sleep hardly came that night for Charles anymore.

He was accordingly sleepy in the morning as Erik buzzed around getting Nina and himself ready. Charles felt overly aware of every movement, afraid Erik would call him out any moment. But surprisingly he made it. Apparently his own scent wasn’t showing yet. But it was only a question of time. This made everything so much more complicated. There was a hall full of muscular, sweaty Alpha men down there who expected him to interact with them on a daily basis. God what had he gotten himself into?

Charles got through work that day like a zombie. He hardly noticed Shaw’s absence but thinking of it he was very glad about that. Unbelievable what the man would do if he found out that Charles was indeed an omega.  
At the lunch break he was very quiet. Slowly he became aware of the scents of the other alphas and his nose itched and burnt with their strong smells.  
Finally home he curled in on himself in his bed and cried. Why was life such a bitch to him? 

What Charles didn’t know however was that as an omega presenting that late, he would immediately go into heat. Which was a problem, you know, because he was working with these usually sweaty, all muscular and very Alpha men. And of course Charles trying to pretend nothing has changed in his tiny, little pants walking through the hall, was just the beginning of a horrible day. Everyone’s head turned and quicker than Charles could’ve dreamt they were on him. He did have a bit of slick in his pants but he’d hoped they wouldn’t notice. He’d been wrong. They surrounded him, coming from all sites and creeping closer, nostrils flaring. “Uhm guys?” He tried to snap them out of it.  
But it was once again Erik who saved him. “Leave him alone!” He growled, quickly untying his apron.  
“He’s not yours!” One of them yelled.  
“Exactly. Think of your daughter,” another reminded him.  
“Don’t you dare speak about my daughter, Marek!” Erik unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to Charless. “Here put that on. It will overwrite your scent. At least, that is what I hope.”  
Charles nodded and made his exit to the toilets. He couldn’t believe how they had suddenly turned on each other like they’d never met before. It was scary, so being wrapped in Erik’s scent, the most pleasant one of them all, he felt just so much safer. He buried his nose in the fabric, where sweat had completely soaked it. He pulled it away quickly however when he noticed the slick it made run out of his hole. He didn’t have another pair of pants here and he could already feel it moisten the fabric. He cursed quietly.

He had to walk through the hall again to get to his office but Erik watched his every step. He still wore a tank top now but it was little enough to make Charles shiver and release another treacherous trickle of slick.  
Seated safely in his office he curled on his chair and cursed himself and this world again. Not a minute later the door to his office opened and Erik came in. Alarms went off in Charles’ head but were instantly muted by lust. And this was by far a new experience. He felt he was empty and there was something that could fill him and he needed it. Ached for it. The amount of power that this had over him was scary. “Erik, I don’t know what is happening.” He whined hugging his legs close to his chest.  
Erik cleared his throat audibly. “But I think I know what is happening. You seem to have presented. Very lately might I add, so that is probably why you directly went into heat. It may be a good thing to take a few days off until it has passed.”  
Charles nodded though, he didn’t feel much happiness at the prospect of sitting all on his own (without Erik) and this horrible emptiness in the cabinet for days, doing nothing but wait until it is over.  
“I can try to get you suppressants next time but for now you have to go through it, I’m afraid.”  
Charles nodded. “Ok Erik. I guess we’re going to see each other again next week.” Charles stood hating to move in his damp clothes. He wanted to move in for a comforting hug but Erik backed away. “I’m sorry, Charles, but I think it’s better if we wouldn’t-”  
Only now did Charles notice the dilated pupils and the slightly changed scent in the air. “Oh yes, I’m sorry.” Embarrassed he stepped back again.  
Erik cleared his throat again. “I’m going to go now and you’re going to leave immediately after me. You’re going to go to your house without stopping or taking a longer way, understood?”  
“Yes, Alpha- I mean Erik, sorry.” The red on his face deepened.

It was only well after Charles had left and the clouds had disappeared from Erik’s mind that he realised what he had done. He’d sent an omega in heat out there all on his own. “I need to leave,” He said to Marek and with that he was gone. Standing outside, he realised that he didn’t even know where to go. They had never talked about where Charles exactly lived. He had only one chance. He sniffed the air and indeed there was a lingering trace of the omega. Erik’s stomach turned as he realised how easy it had been for anyone else to pick on that smell as well. He ran the way as fast as he could shouting Charles’ name over and over again. Behind his eyes he saw him raped, kidnapped, dead somewhere and all he could think of was not again. 

Charles turned as he heard his name. “Erik?” He called back, confused. He had reached the cabinet and was about to open the door when he was stopped.  
Erik ran to him looking utterly relieved. “Charles, you’re alright.” This time he didn’t hesitate and swiftly moved into his space hugging him tight. “I thought I lost you.”  
“Erik, you literally told me to go home.” Charles pointed out but melted into the embrace anyway.  
“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t think.” Erik pulled back. The first conscious breath made the hair on his neck stand, the second had him hard in his pants, the third made him never want to leave. He forced himself to back away. Only then did he notice the building Charles called his home these days. “That’s where you live?” He asked shocked. “This is not safe! Anyone walking by can easily break in. When they catch your smell…” Erik stopped himself and ran a hand through his hair. He had to find a solution.  
Charles’ mind was still trying to process why the alpha had left his space again. He felt like his control over himself was slipping away.  
“You can’t stay here. You are safer in my house.” But was he really? Could Erik guarantee that he could hold himself back? The last thing they needed was an Alpha in rut, an omega in heat and a five year old little girl who had nowhere to go.  
Charles was already beyond those worries already only thinking Alpha and take me with you.

Charles became more and more whiny with every step they took and Erik had a harder time keeping him at distance. When they did reach the house though Erik led him up to the attic. “Stay here,” he ordered and went down to clear his head and organise food and drinks to last him until the evening.  
When Erik closed the attic door again, shutting it with a key, he heard Charles beg behind him. He was far gone already and it would take him awhile, until he would go back to normal. Erik was wondering if he did the right thing by letting Charles into his house. No way, Nina was going to bring him the food, so Erik would have to do that. But he might ask Nina to talk to one of her wolf friends. It was always good to have some more protection.

In the evening he explained to Nina that Charles was now living in the attic, that he was horribly sick and she shouldn’t go visit him until he said, she could. Nina nodded and promised to talk to her friends, so they would have an eye on him. Erik felt a bit better then. When he went to bring Charles fresh food and drinks, he put a tissue over his mouth and nose and just quickly put the things in, before shutting the door behind him again. But the sounds haunted him at night. Charles squirming on the white sheet, cherry red lips opened in a moan. But else he declared himself to be fine. He was fine goddammit!

This was of course until one day he came home and immediately caught the scent of the omega in heat. Something clearly went wrong. He looked up at his house and saw the open window. He growled and stormed in. Leaning against the door, not daring to open it, he called for Charles. “Charles! Goddamnit omega!”  
He heard rushed steps and then a weak voice saying behind the door, “Yes? Alpha? Erik? Is that you?”  
“Close that goddamn window of yours!” He growled.  
“But I thought-” Charles attempted weakly.  
“Didn’t I make myself clear?” Erik barked and then Charles hurried away so Erik retreated calmed.

Two days later Charles was getting better. Erik found himself being able to breathe again. When Charles called him in saying he felt rational again, he opened the window. He had to now. The smell had to go somewhere. “How are you feeling?” He asked carefully. Charles only wore his boxers. He looked horrible. Sleep deprived and like he’d just gone through hell.  
“You don’t really want to know,” Charles answered rubbing his bare feet for warmth.  
Erik smiled sadly. “I was never jealous of your heats,” he admitted.  
“You can get suppressants for the next time, right?” Charles asked hopefully.  
Erik nodded. “Yes, I think I can. I mean people may talk. But what do I care?”  
“Thanks, that would really mean alot to me.”  
“You’re not going back into that cabinet of yours though. You’re a sweet young omega, you’re not going to live in the woods all by yourself.”  
“I’ve been fine all this time, Erik.”  
“You haven’t been an omega all this time!” Charles flinched. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to-” He should have remembered, how delicate omegas were after a heat.  
“It’s alright. This is weird for all of us. Fine, I stay here. Where am I going to sleep? I can’t live on your couch forever.”  
Erik hesitated. He was still sleeping in that gigantic double bed. “Well we could change one of the rooms. I don’t know yet. But until then you can sleep in the big double bed. It has enough space so we won’t get in trouble, I believe. And I know you’re safe at night.” And that confirmed Erik in his plans. He would sleep a lot better knowing him safe.  
“I suppose my hormones will calm down in the next days. There is only so much my body can take.” Charles smiled weakly.  
Erik was relieved that the omega had agreed. “Ok then. Let’s go down and get some warm food into your stomach.”

Nina greeted Charles with excitement. While Charles assured Nina that he was alright now, Erik made a good and healthy chicken soup. With satisfaction he watched, how the plate was emptied by Charles. He wrapped him in blankets afterwards and Charles chose a book to read. Nina played with some of her toys on the floor while Erik went to clean the attic. The heavy scent of an omega still hung in the air and clung to the sheets, so he put them in the laundry and left the window open.  
When he came back down it was nearly eight and time for Nina to go to bed. He called her but she refused to get up from where she sat so he picked her up and carried her to the bathroom. However when he sat her down she squealed and slipped past him out of the door again. “You’re never going to catch me!” She teased and dashed away.  
“Nina!” Erik called after her half annoyed and half amused. “Come back!” He jogged after her. Charles still sat in the living room. “Did Nina run by?” He asked.  
Charles looked up in surprise. “Hmm? Oh Nina? No, I was quite lost in the book I’m afraid.”  
Erik wanted to huff but then he heard a tiny snicker coming from the blankets wrapped around Charles’ legs. “Charles,” he said warningly.  
Charles nudged something or rather someone. “What is it, Erik?” He asked gazing up with puppy eyes.  
Erik crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Are you hiding my daughter, by any chance?”  
“I’m hurt, Erik. Why would you think like that of me?” Charles asked with faked shock.  
Erik rolled his eyes before walking over and pulling the book out of Charles’ hands. “I’m not stupid, Charles,” He said and attacked his armpits.  
Charles cried out and tried to slap his hands away. “No, Erik, please stop!” As he squirmed out of the blankets, he revealed Nina.  
“I’m disappointed. In both of you. Come on. Into bed now!” But a soft smile played around his lips. He grabbed Nina who squealed delighted and threw her over his shoulder. 

Not much later Erik and Charles crawled into their own bed. Erik had been right, there was plenty of space for them both. But there were other things that still worried Erik. “You can’t go back to the steel mill, you know that right? At least not to work for a long time. You’re an omega now. There are new things you have to consider.”  
Charles huffed. He knew that Erik was right, but he’d fled from his family to escape all the restrictions.  
“Actually, there are a lot of things that are going to be more complicated now.” For many things omega needed the permission of their Alphas. And Charles didn’t have an Alpha.  
“If you’re going to live with us, I might as well help you. Nobody knows where you came from and why. Well, except the workers at the steel mill but they might already think I’ve claimed you.”  
Charles felt uneasy at the thought of their friends thinking they’re together. But on the other side he could get stuck with worse people. That brought other thoughts to his mind. He would have to think of finding an alpha. And traveling would be difficult to impossible now. Did he want to have a family at some point? “We’ll think of something. There must be jobs I can still do.”  
Erik didn’t tell Charles that it was nearly impossible for omegas to find work because most were expected to stay at home and take care of house and children. He wanted to spare him for now. Besides maybe Charles was right. They may find a job for him after all.

He felt the skin of his stomach stretched tight. His pup was squirming inside.The fabric of the armchair was soft and he relaxed. There was a fire burning in the fireplace and the warmth and light it cast, made it cosy. He recognised the feeling of happiness and safety. The door opened and closed and the clatter of keys reached Charles’ ears. Then two strong arms wrapped around him. Rough stubble grazed against his cheeks. “I’m home,” a happy voice said. Charles recognised it instantly. “Erik,” he said with fondness. “How is the pup?” The Alpha asked. The answer came natural to Charles. “Oh, they are never really settled when you aren’t around…” The dream faded.

Charles woke up. The sky outside was slowly getting lighter. Beside him, Erik snored softly. They had left the positions they had fallen asleep in but weren’t cuddled close together. Charles wasn’t sure if he was grateful for that. The remnants of the dream were still present in his head and he turned to the side feeling slightly sick, because it wasn’t an unpleasant image. Him and Erik and Nina and a pup growing inside of him… His mind still couldn’t grasp at being an omega now for the rest his life. His instincts however had completely adjusted. He felt himself being drawn to the scent of the Alpha telling him to get closer to him, to let himself be protected and cared for by him. His mind however told him to get away. He was conflicted. In a state between being a beta and an omega. 

But before Charles could sink too deep into his state of self-pity the door opened and Nina slipped inside. She walked around the bed to his side and crawled in. “Papa sleeps longer because he’s always tired since mama went away,” she explained. “You can help me wake him,” she offered.  
Charles nodded. He had to decide what to do today soon, he realised. “I would like that.”  
“Ok.” Mischief gleamed in her eyes. “Let’s tickle him. You hold his legs and shield me. The rest I will manage.”  
Charles shook his head but agreed. He missed out on being a child, so he was more than happy to get some of it back. They careful freed Erik’s feet from the blanket. A shared look and Nina started tickling. It wasn’t long until Erik started twitching and trying to pull his feet away. Charles wasn’t particularly strong, but he could hold him in check for awhile.  
“Oh god I hate you both.” Erik complained with a groan and they both laughed knowing that he didn’t mean it. Erik tried to hold back his laughter but in the end he lost.  
When his kicks got stronger Charles sat on his legs and watched him struggle. It wasn’t that Erik couldn’t buck him off but he’ll prefer it, if no one gets hurt that early in the morning. Charles laughed as he saw him struggle. But that is something he rather should have not done. Because Erik’s eyes narrowed at him and that stole his breath away for a minute. Although it was all easy banter he couldn’t help his instincts now (and he hated it).  
“Just you wait. Didn’t think of this going both ways right?” Charles remembered with horror that he was the most ticklish person on earth. But it was too late to back out because then Erik had already sat up and attacked his armpits.  
“No, Erik, no!” Charles giggled and tried to fight his hands off, but of course it was useless.  
A high battle cry sounded behind Erik and a pillow hit him on the head. “Don’t be afraid Charles, I’m gonna save you!” Nina screamed.  
Erik had to laugh but not because he was being tickled this time. He tried to reach behind him and grab Nina but she was quicker. Charles used the chance to slip away. Nina saw what he was doing and retreated as well, flinging herself at him. Charles caught her and ran from the room.  
“My revenge will be gruesome!” Erik roared behind them and Charles hated himself from automatically flinching and feeling the urge to go back and apologise.  
Erik chased them through the house for awhile longer but at some point he catched Charles’ sleeve. For a moment he panicked but Erik pulled him and his daughter only in a bone crushing hug and he hated himself for fearing that he would harm him. Erik was a good man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much! I was so happy to read all your comments. I will respond to every single one. In my opinion, I owe you guys this. Anyway, have fun with this chapter! More Erik, Charles and Nina action

They decided that Charles would stay home and look after Nina that day. Erik would go to the office and explain the situation. Charles would have to go back at some point to get his things and he wanted his friends to know, he was fine and not just leave them like this. Nina was more than happy with that solution. When she was outside Charles looked for more books to read or cleaned the house. 

He was in the kitchen preparing dinner when he heard the door and clatter of key. His dream came back to his mind and he shook his head to get rid of it. But then Erik walked in the door. Shirt wet with sweat and hair sticking to his head. Then the smell hit him and he quickly reached for the counter to not fall to his knees instantly. That was too much, too intense… Alpha! Charles made a whiny sound and quickly turned his face away. Maybe Erik hadn't heard it, maybe he would ignore it. But he wasn't lucky today. Again. Instead Erik moved closer looking concerned. “Charles?” He asked warily.   
“I'm fine, I'm…” Another needy sound escaped him.   
He watched Erik’s eyes on him clearly not convinced but then they widened and Charles saw how his hand curled into a fist at his side. “Dammit, Charles.”   
Charles panicked realizing his smell must have given away his arousal. He took a step back but that only made it worse when a wet sound filled the room.   
Erik growled.   
“Erik.” The eyes of the alpha snapped up to him. “Don’t, I-” The words died in Charles’ throat before he could collect himself again. He hated to be so helpless against his instincts. He cleared his throat and pointedly breathed through his mouth. “You should take a shower. Nina is going to be back.”  
He saw Erik snap out of his state of lust and nod. ”Yes, right, sorry.” He turned around and fled from the room. 

Charles had collected himself again when Erik came out of the bathroom. He told him to watch dinner and slipped past him into the room to clean himself from the traces of slick. When he was finished and came back out Nina had joined Erik. They ate together. Erik complimented his food but Charles only told him that he had to learn or he’d starved to death. Erik kept his mouth shut then only talking when Nina demanded it of him and Charles regretted it already to have told him off.

When Erik and Charles lay in bed together later it was uncomfortably silent for a moment. They both lay on their backs as far from each other as possible. “I’m sorry, Erik,” Charles finally blurted out. “It’s just that this is all so new and a bit too much. I ran away and learnt to stand on my own two feet. I was always proud of how independent I was. And now biology comes and fucks me up. I don’t know how to control my own body anymore. It’s fucking scary.” Charles rolled away from Erik in shame tucking his knees up to his chest.   
“It’s not- I can’t even attempt to understand how that must be like. Although yes Alphas aren’t known to be the masters in self-control but it’s not as hard if your instincts tell you to dominate and own I guess. Because it doesn’t particularly disagree with my personality. I wish I could help you Charles.”  
The voice had come closer and Charles looked behind him curiously. Erik had come across the bed and was facing Charles’ back. “That is a nice thing to say, Erik. I’m just glad you’re here for me. I wouldn’t know how to deal with all of this without you.” He turned around to fully face Erik.  
“It’s good to know I can be of help.” Erik said softly before laying back and opening his arms in an invitation. “If you want to. I mean-” But then Charles was already pressed against him setting his head on his shoulder. Erik closed his arms around the much smaller and slender figure. “You have to come back tomorrow to get your stuff,” Erik mentioned. He dreaded knowing Charles in that place. He didn’t trust the workers. They were all Alphas and having seen Charles in such a vulnerable state… It made Erik want to wrap his arms tighter around the omega and lock him away only for him to see. He shook his head. Charles loved nothing more than his freedom and Erik wasn’t going to take that away from him.   
“Alright,” Charles answered already halfway asleep. Erik’s strong arms wrapped around his frame made him forget all problems.

Erik drove them to the steel mill the next day. Nina hadn’t been happy about having to go back to the daycare. Charles however liked it there. Other omegas were working there as well. It might be a solution for a while to get him some money. He hated to depend on Erik or anyone else. During the drive however Erik had been a wreck, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the steering wheel.   
“Erik, I know you don’t like me going back, but they are our friends. They won’t try to hurt me. They’ve known me for months. I’m not another person just because I suddenly have a different scent or can leak slick!” Charles made clear.  
“They’re Alphas,” Erik pointed out and for him that completely explained all his worry.

Charles went straight for his office and then to his boss, a cold beta who didn’t have time for him. He only made a rude comment about Charles telling him sooner and he caused unnecessary work now. Charles was shocked. It hadn’t been his fault! He hadn’t known after all! But he let it be. Nothing to win in that argument.  
Then he made his way into the hall. Erik was busy working so he wandered to the kitchen. He was sweating already because he wore his normal clothes and it was warm as ever. Heads turned after him, the sweat intensifying his scent. But Charles didn’t notice. He was convinced to prove Erik wrong about their friends. It took a moment before the first wolf-whistled sounded behind him but Charles could ignore it since it could have been meant for anyone. But that excuse died when the first one openly addressed him. “Hey, kitten! You on the market again? Wouldn’t have thought that Erik, this selfish bastard, would’ve let you go.” Charles was speechless. “Hey you wanna have a treat?” Somebody said and pulled the zipper of their pants down. Charles head was spinning. Aroused and strong Alpha scent got into his nose and mingled to a biting mix. He quickly stopped breathing through his nose but it was of little help. Erik!, was his last thought before the ground came closer and his vision darkened. 

When he woke again he was in an old pick-up truck and for a moment he panicked until he recognised it. Erik. He smelled the scent of him close and suddenly realised he was wearing his shirt. The car was moving. “Stupid, naive bastard!” He heard Erik mumble on the driver seat.  
“Erik?” Charles asked.  
“Charles!” Erik’s head whipped around taking his omega in again. “Are you alright?” He reached back with one hand wanting to comfort in any way possible.  
Charles took it pressing it to his face to ground himself. “Thanks. I clearly lost the control back there.”  
Erik huffed. His instincts told him to punish the omega so he wouldn’t do it again. He had told him after all that it was dangerous. And he had been right. But that wasn’t his right. He wasn’t in the position to scold Charles or punish him.  
Charles didn’t say anything. He was waiting for the “I told you so” from Erik and when it didn’t come he didn’t want to press. He didn’t pull his hand back either so Charles nuzzled into it all the way back to Erik’s house.

When they got out the car Erik slammed the door shut behind him. “That was the last time you went there!” He pointed out.  
Charles didn’t have a valid point against that. He wasn’t even keen to go back there so he just nodded. “But don’t you need to go back?” He asked Erik who opened the door let them in.   
Erik nodded. “Unfortunately. I’ve surely taken enough favors. You stay in here and don’t open the door to anyone, understood?”  
That seemed a bit crass to Charles but he nodded. “Alright. When will you be back?” He asked as he passed Erik leaning in the doorframe.   
Erik shrugged. “My shift ends at six. I still have to pick up Nina from the daycare though.”  
Charles nodded. “Okay then…” He bit his lips. He wanted to say that he would miss Erik. Undoubtedly it was true but he wasn’t sure what that meant for their relationship and what Erik would think about it. Surely it was just his omega body latching on the kind Alpha offering assistance.   
In the meanwhile Erik’s eyes are drawn to the cherry-red lips that were being teased by Charles’ teeth. Only with a lot of willpower he was able to tear his gaze away. Damn biology. But he did care for Charles after all. “Stay safe. I don’t want to explain losing you to Nina.” That was the most non-committal thing he could have said while still expressing his worry.  
Charles smile was a bit sad, thoughts turning to Erik’s loss. “I will. And… Thank you again. I really don’t know why you are putting up with me.” Charles runs a hand through his floppy curls.   
“Don’t beat yourself up, Charles. You are only beginning to getting used to this. And I couldn’t leave you. I- I really have to go now. I see you at dinner.” Erik turned around and stomped to his car. He had almost admitted that he cared for Charles. Deeply. Just like that. All the drive back to work he thought about Magda, his passed away wife, and send apologies to wherever she was now.

Nina was a bundle of energy when Erik got her from the daycare. It didn’t help that he told her that Charles was living with them now and had completely quit his job at the steel mill.  
“Then I don’t have to go back, have I?” She asked excited with bright eyes.  
“Go back where?” Erik asked twisting to look at her.  
“To the daycare,” she explained.  
Erik chuckled. “No, my little one. That’s not how it will work. I want Charles to stay for his own safety but I won’t tie him down at home. He may want to do a job.”  
Nina pouted. “But I don’t want him to.”   
Me neither, Erik thought but didn’t say it. He didn’t need to encourage his daughter or her telling that Charles. “You have to go out and make human friends as well, Nina,” he explained.  
“But I don’t want to. They’re not as nice.” She pouted again.  
“You will learn that not everyone in your life is nice. As much as I want to protect you from it.”

Charles was exhausted. He fell onto the couch and was asleep within seconds. First it was just exhaustion draining out of him but then he started dreaming again. 

He heard the car drive up to the house and stood up. It was hard these days with being so round. But he was determined so he made his way to the door. This time he could see Erik as he stood out of his car, Nina following him. She, however, bounced instantly into the garden. Charles was greeted by Erik with a soft smile and a kiss to his lips. “How are you two?” His voice resounded in Charles ears.

Then he woke up. Outside he heard someone getting out of a car. Followed by familiar voices. Erik and Nina. Charles sat up for a moment feeling as heavy as he did in his dream. He dismissed the thought. His mind was only telling him what his biology wanted him to believe. Still, he couldn’t help asking himself for any disadvantages as he saw Nina dashing off. Erik was handsome and strong. Loyal and caring. He loved his family more than anything else. Which is exactly why it won’t ever happen. Or did you forget about his dead wife? Charles could hit himself. He wouldn’t go crushing for Erik, when he knew he could never have him. He just wouldn’t.  
Erik blinked for a moment when he saw Charles. He looked pregnant. But when he blinked again it was gone. Erik shook his head. Stupid mind. Stupid biology! “Hey Charles.” He greeted him. “How are you feeling?”  
Charles wanted to curse Erik. Or his dream. Or both. “Fine, I- I took a nap.”  
Erik nodded. “That is fine. Come on, let’s make dinner.”

They easily fell into a rhythm alongside each other. Although Erik chopping the vegetables with his powers, managed to distract Charles enough to burn his hand on the hot pan. He cursed and put it in his mouth, quickly sucking to reduce the pain.   
Erik snapped around. “Charles, what happened?” He asked, gaze dancing between mouth and eyes.  
“Schtubid pan!” Charles cursed again with the finger in his mouth.   
“We should put it under cold water.” Erik said somewhat distanced going to the sink and turning the water on, checking for the temperature and deliberately not looking at Charles.  
Nina came storming in at that moment, apparently having fallen into a mud puddle.   
Charles quickly pulled the finger out of his mouth. “Nina, stop right where you are! Don’t move.” He warily eyed the brown trace she had left already.  
Erik turned around. “Nina! How many times have I told you not to walk in, if you are dirty?” He scolded her before turning back to Charles. “Come here. We still need to cool it then we can take care of that mess.” He took Charles’ hand and pulled him closer carefully unfolding his hand under the cold water and eyeing the red spot that was left.  
“What happened?” Nina asked curiously nearly taking another step before stopping herself.  
“I burnt myself. Nothing bad, honey,” Charles explained patiently.   
“Oh,” Nina said and her forehead furrowed like her dad’s when he was worried. “That isn’t good. Daddy always kisses my bruises so they get better. Will he do the same for you?”  
Erik very deliberately focused on tending to Charles’ wound even though it really was nothing bad.  
“No, he won’t,” Charles said a bit uneasy.   
“Why?” Nina asked with puppy eyes.  
“Because we’re just friends,” Charles explained.  
Nina crossed her arms. “I don’t see, how that is a reason.”  
Damm, she looks just like her father when she’s angry. Charles noticed and nudged Erik. Are they really having this parental moment of ‘Come on, why aren’t you saying anything?’?   
Erik took his time with answering, mind frantically searching for an answer that would make Nina happy, while he got a towel and dried Charles’ hand. In the end he sighed and lifted the hand to press his lips quickly to the red spot. “See? Are you satisfied now?” Erik asked her.   
Beside him Charles is frozen on the spot.   
Nina cocked her head calculating look in her eyes, before she shook her head. “No, you gotta kiss him on the forehead as well.”  
Erik rolled his eyes. This kid will be the end of him one day. “Fine.” He sighed and brushed back a bit of Charles floppy hair to graze his lips against his forehead. That actually… felt nice. With their joined hands still hanging between them. He shot a look to Nina.   
Her smile was smug this time. “Lips,” was all she said.  
“Nina!” Erik said devastated. Beside him he could see Charles go red.   
She shrugged. “What?” She asked innocently. “I know you have a hard time expressing what you feel. I’m just there to help.”   
Now it was Erik turn to blush. “That’s it. I’m going to put you under the shower now. And there will be no dessert this evening!”  
Nina pouted. “But it’s true.”  
“Nina, you’re embarrassing me,” Erik stated crossing his arms.  
“And you’re stupid.” Nina stuck her tongue out at him.   
“Nina, now it’s really enough,” Charles said in a gentle but serious tone. “You can’t call your daddy stupid just like that.”  
“But he is.” She pouted.  
“No, he’s not.” Charles corrected her. “He’s a very intelligent man.”  
Erik had clearly enough of that conversation and walked over to pick his daughter up and throw her into the bathtub to get her cleaned.

Dinner was a stilted and awkward affair. Charles didn’t look at Erik. Erik didn’t look at Charles. And Nina looked at them both and thought about how stupid they were.  
“Charles, can you bring me to bed?” She asked him after they were all finished. Maybe if her papa saw that she trusted Charles as well he would be able to let him in. She knew how hard it had been for him after mama had died. Charles made him happy again. He needed that.  
Charles agreed of course and went of to put Nina to bed while Erik took care of the dishes.

“She likes you more,” Erik said into the darkness of their room.  
Charles huffed. “Maybe she is right and you are stupid.”  
Erik crossed his arms over the blanket. “What is that supposed to mean? I’m just stating facts.”  
“Did she like your wife more than you?” Charles asked.  
Erik hesitated. What had that to do with anything? “No, of course not.”  
“See? I think she’s just searching for some kind of mother figure,” he shared his thoughts on the matter.  
Erik was silent for a moment. That actually made sense. He wouldn’t admit it out loud but Charles was probably right. “What about you? How are you feeling with all of that?”  
“I-” Charles hesitated. “You have to promise me not to laugh. I think I’m getting mother instincts.” That was as far as he would go about telling Erik of his dreams in the last time.   
Erik let out a light chuckle. “Omega settling in, hu?” He asked.  
“Shut up.” Charles nudged him under the blanket. “It’s scary. I never thought about having a family before this. And suddenly your body tells you-” Charles struggled to express what he was feeling.   
Erik paused. Charles’ body? He thought, they were talking about Nina? Was Charles’ body longing for someone to breed with? Was that why he wanted to go back to the steel mill? Had he wanted to find someone else to take him in? Without realising it, he growled.   
Charles who was unaware of Erik’s thoughts jumped at the growl. Oh god, Erik was probably disgusted by him! He curled into himself, knees drawing up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered.  
That made Erik snap out of the fantasy how to tear every single one of his co-workers apart at last. “What?” He asked.  
“I’m sorry but I can’t help it. My subconsciousness has changed completely from one day to the next. Erik, I’m suddenly having dreams about me being pregnant!” Charles didn’t realise he was crying until it was too late.   
Erik was speechless for a moment. They obviously were talking about completely different things and it was all a horrible misunderstanding. “No, no, Charles. I’m sorry. I was thinking about something else.” Wow, now that made him seem like an ignorant asshole. “I didn’t know about that.” Was Charles also dreaming about one of his co-workers being the father? This time Erik managed to stop the growl. Instead he pulled Charles close.  
For a moment Charles didn’t move but then he quickly melted into Erik’s side. “It’s just so damn scary,” he sobbed.  
“I know, Charles. I know.” He let him cry into his shirt, combing through his curls and murmuring calming things. After a while Charles stopped crying, instead wiggling up to lay closer under his chin. For a moment Erik was confused why he would do that, until the sweet smell of a young omega hit him. Charles was scenting him. And yes, he was aware how fast that could bite them in the ass. He had to be careful. But he also wanted to offer Charles the comfort he needed. So he leaned his head back, tried to clear his mind and wait until it was over. But of course it didn’t go over as smoothly. After about ten minutes Charles asked him sleepily, “Do you think you’ll find someone? For Nina I mean. If she really is looking for a mother figure. Did you ever think about remarrying?”  
Erik wanted to groan. He could hardly process what Charles was saying with all his blood occupied elsewhere. And now he wanted him to find an appropriate answer to this question? He cleared his throat. “Well I don’t know. It’s not really something I thought about before.” Until you showed up.   
Charles hummed. “You don’t mind me staying here?” He asked. “I will help you of course. I’ll do the laundry tomorrow. And I can clean the house.”  
Erik huffed. He found it extremely hard to be talking and thinking and trying not to let Charles notice his boner. “Of course not.”  
“Are you sure? You don’t sound so sure,” Charles asked warily.  
“Jesus Christ, Charles! Yes, I’m sure!”  
Charles flinched against him again, making a whining noise.  
Erik closed his eyes. Charles should really get a hold of his instincts. Every time he did that, Erik felt like he raped him. “I’m sorry, Charles. But, yes, of course. I’m not throwing you out now. Nina would probably have my head if I did.”  
“Ok,” Charles said, still not sure, if Erik was really alright with that. “And you don’t mind me scenting you, do you? I don’t want to pressure you into something.”  
Erik asked himself, what he did to deserve this. “No Charles, I don’t mind it. It’s not real scenting, until I reciprocate anyway.”  
“But you wouldn’t mind that either?” Charles asked quietly.  
He wasn’t sure how Charles would react, if he said no. And really it was rather unlikely that Charles would suggest anything like that. “No, I wouldn’t, Charles. Now go to sleep, it’s been a long day.”  
“I took a nap this afternoon. I’m not tired.”   
“You sound like my daughter,” Erik complained.  
“Ok, ok,” Charles relented.  
Which of course made Charles wiggle on Erik to find a comfortable position. Maybe I should have just let him talk, Erik thought. A bit later Charles seemed to finally have found a position he deemed good enough to sleep in. It was a miracle he hadn’t noticed Erik’s hard-on in the meantime. “Goodnight, Charles,” Erik said and closed his eyes trying to ignore the scent he could still smell clearly with Charles being so close.  
“Goodnight, Alpha- Erik, I mean.”   
Even though it was dark, Erik could feel him blushing. He didn’t comment the slip.

“Erik, Erik!”  
Erik woke only slowly before the scent of an excited and slightly panicked omega hit his nose. “What is it? Charles, what’s wrong?” He asked.  
“The baby! It kicked!” Charles sat beside him leaning against the headboard with both of his hands on his swollen tummy.  
“What?!” Erik sat up, sleep forgotten.  
“I’m telling you! The baby kicked! Ow! See? Again.”   
Erik crawled closer. “Can I touch?” He asked hesitatingly.  
“Of course you can. You took part in making it after all,” Charles scolded him.  
Erik nodded and reached out placing his hand over Charles’. For a long while there was nothing. “It doesn’t kick for me.” Erik wanted to pull his hand back realising that this kid may hate him after all when he felt it. The skin bulging. A kick. His pup was kicking and alive! A stupid smile crept on his lips and he bend down to mark the bump again rubbing against it to cover it in his scent.

Charles woke in the morning happy and rested. He didn’t dream about being pregnant this time which he counted as a win. Erik was pressed to his back and made Charles feel safe. He hummed contently when Erik twitched behind him. The hand that was over Charles’ stomach began to rub and he heard him sigh, “Pup.” Charles froze immediately. What the hell was happening?! Until it dawned on him. His wife. He was dreaming about his wife. The closeness to an omega must have triggered some memories. And Nina had said that he looked similar to her after all. It didn’t change that it hurt.   
However that excuse died rather quickly when Erik murmured a muffled, “Charles,” next. Okay, not his wife then, Charles thought. It had to be Alpha instincts then. Just like his dreams were entirely based on instinct, right? He quickly silenced the idea of ‘Well, if it’s both your instincts, why don’t you do it then?’ But his thoughts were quickly wiped away when he felt lips brush against the back of his neck.  
“Erik?” He asked unsure what to do but he seemed to still be sleeping. And his hand was still rubbing his tummy. It drove Charles crazy between shivering from the soft brush at his neck and the tentative touches where the bump would be if he was pregnant.   
This time he was incredibly grateful for Nina dashing in loudly. Although her eyes went round and wide when she took in their position. Excited she bounced on their bed. Her papa was only slowly getting aware of things lifting his head from where he had it buried in Charles’ neck. Who, if Nina were to judge, looked rather spooked even if he tried to hide it.   
“Nina,” Erik greeted her before yawning. He could be thankful that he didn’t get a boner from one of his dreams. He didn’t want to make Charles uncomfortable.  
“Papa, I can’t go into the daycare today. I feel sick.”   
Erik raised an eyebrow. “Really? Come here.”  
“Okay, but you have to close your eyes for a moment. Both of you,” she demanded.   
Erik and Charles shared a look. Out of interest, they followed her demand.  
Nina scrubbed at her forehead quickly to get it to warm up. “Okay,” she said and put the best hurting face on she could muster.  
Erik opened his eyes again and felt her forehead. He had heard, of course, what she had done.   
“And look, I have really strange dots on my stomach.” She lifted her shirt.  
“Nina,” Erik said in the end, “these are clearly drawn with one of my markers. And look.” He scrubbed his own forehead. “Feel how sick I am.”   
She put a hand on his forehead. “Oh my god, papa, you shouldn’t go to work with such a fever. You have to stay here with me. And Charles.” She shot a grin into Charles’ direction. Surely, he would appreciate her efforts.   
But Charles shot her a scolding look as well. “Nina, you shouldn’t lie. If you don’t want to go you should just ask us.”  
“But I asked papa yesterday and he said no.” She pouted.   
“I said that you can’t stay home everyday. But as long as Charles has nothing against, it I’m sure you can stay home once in awhile.” Erik corrected her softly.  
“See? No need to lie to us. You can tell us everything. If the others kids are mean to you, we will help you.” Charles explained patiently.  
“But papa told me that this is what life is like. Not everyone is nice.”   
“Erik!” Charles turned to look at him. “How can you tell your daughter that?”  
Erik shrugged. “Have you already forgotten what happened yesterday with our friends? I’d rather have her prepared than walk blindly in such a danger like you did.”  
“Erik, she’s four!” Charles complained. “The soonest you’re supposed to talk to her about mean people is when she has to go to school all by herself!”  
“Well, if you know everything about raising a child, why don’t you get yourself one?!” Erik blurted out.  
“I wasn’t the one rubbing my tummy this morning and whispering pup!” Charles shot back until he realised, what he just had said.  
“What?!” Erik and Nina ask in unison.   
“Oh my god! Am I finally getting the sibling I’ve always wanted?!” Nina asked excitedly.  
Charles had gone stark red. “No, Nina. No not at all.”  
Erik was too embarrassed to say something.  
“But papa, you know I always wanted someone to play with!” She complained.  
“Nina, please, go change. We are going to eat breakfast soon.” Erik said with a hard look.  
She pouted but left.  
There was a long silence after the door fell shut behind her.  
In the end they both say ,“I’m sorry,” at the same time.   
“Go first,” Erik offered.  
“No go ahead.”   
“I- I wasn’t quite aware of myself then. I dreamt something weird,” Erik excused himself.  
Charles turned away. “Weird? This is what you would call it then?” He tried not to show the hurt on his face.  
Erik struggled to construct a lie to hide what he really had dreamt about. “Yeah, you see there was this monster. And it was pregnant. And I think I was poisoned then. I couldn’t stop my actions.”  
Oh fantastic! A monster? Charles quickly wiped the tear that had slipped from his eye away. “A monster then?” He asked with a choked voice.  
“Hey, it was just a dream ok? A nightmare?” He tried warily.  
Oh, that made everything so much better... “Fine, Erik. Thanks for sharing your thoughts with me on that matter.” Charles angrily pushed the covers back and stood up planning to not let that stop him.  
Erik however was completely confused. “Charles, I don’t quite see your problem.” He dashed after him stop him before he reached the door.  
“You know what Erik, fuck off. If me being close to you is such a nightmare why don’t you just stop then?” Charles blinked at him teary eyed.  
“What has that to do with anything we were just talking about?” Erik asked confused.  
“Everything, ok? Erik, you fucking whispered my name and kissed my neck! What kind of monster am I? The needy omega uh? Bitch in heat?” He slammed his hands against Erik’s chest.   
Erik had gone pale in the meantime. He seemed to have a goddamn poor control over himself while sleeping. “Oh god, I’m sorry, Charles. There was no monster. I just- There was you ok and you woke because our pup- because our pup had kicked for the first time. You were so excited, Charles. And when I put my hand over yours they didn’t kick again and I was so hurt because I thought it’s because of me but then the pup did kick and I was so excited as well, I’m sorry, Charles. I’m sorry, okay?” He took a shaky breath and pulled the omega in to hug him.   
“Really?” Charles asked muffled by Erik’s shirt.   
“Yes, I’m sorry. I think, I panicked.” Erik admitted.  
Charles nodded. “It’s alright. It’s instincts, not your fault. See, I told you I have the same.”  
“You told me that you had dreams where you are pregnant,” Erik corrected him.  
“Yeah. But they didn’t just appear in my womb you know. There was a proud daddy there as well. So don’t beat yourself up,” Charles clarified.  
“I was there?” Erik asked dumbstruck.  
“Of course. Basic biology, Erik.” Charles laughed.  
“No, silly. I mean it was me. It could have been anyone, right?” He asked.  
Charles pulled back. “No Erik. Not just anyone.” With that and a little smile he left Erik to go to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles face the first consequences of their domestic bliss and finally get the suppressants for Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday again! Time for another chapter! I am so incredibly thankful for all the positive feedback I got from you guys. Next chapter on Wednesday?

They decided to let Nina stay after all. Erik had to hurry since he was late for his work already. “I’ll be back for dinner. Don’t make Charles any trouble.” He warned Nina and kissed her forehead. “Charles,” he nodded in his direction. He still hadn’t fully recovered from their conversation earlier.  
“Well, daddy, you at least gotta hug him if you’re too shy to kiss him,” Nina complained pushing him into Charles’ direction.  
“Why, Nina? We are adult people making adult decisions.” Erik shot back.  
“Because, papa, every day could be the last day,” Nina lectured him.  
“Who taught you this?” Erik asked not remembering ever teaching her such things.  
“The woman at the daycare you are so intend to send me to.” Nina raised her eyebrows challenging.  
Erik noticed that he had lost that argument. “Fine,” he grunted and walked over wrapping his arms around Charles for a moment. “Alright?” He asked him so Nina wouldn’t hear. Charles nodded. “I’ll see you two.”

Nina went out to see her friends then, while Charles went in cleaning up the table from breakfast before enthusiastically throwing himself into work. Erik had the same dreams like him. He wasn’t crushing on him it was just a normal reaction. Everything was alright. He collected the dirty laundry from Nina and then from Erik. He all carried it to the washing machine. With disgust, he noticed he was still wearing the same clothes. He definitely had to wash them. But he couldn’t run naked in the meantime. Maybe one of Erik’s shirt wasn’t so dirty and he could put it on until he was done. He picked one up and sniffed at it. Oh lucky him, it didn’t stink at all. It just smelt like Erik. Charles purred slightly before snapping out of it. He quickly changed then and put it all into the machine turning it on.

He cleaned the house then the scent of Erik following him around. It was comfortable. Soothing even. He felt like his senses were overworked and he was sending them on a well deserved holiday. When his clothes were dry again he reluctantly put them on again. But he didn’t want Erik to notice what he had done.

Erik was distracted at work. His thoughts were with Charles, of course. The dream. Their argument. The result. His co-workers weren’t particularly helping.  
“Hey, Erik, how is that fine omega of yours?!” Oleg asked when they finished their shift. “You bringing him over again in the next time? But don’t just carry him away again. We all want a piece of that cake.”  
“Yeah, Lehnsherr. Don’t be so selfish. It really is no struggle for you to let us have a turn!” Filip chided.  
“SHUT UP!” Erik roared. “None of your filthy hands are going to touch him!” He growled.  
“Yeah, how can you be so sure about that?” Filip asked.  
“Because I’m going to rip you to pieces if you so much as look at him!” Erik threatened.  
“I’d like to see you try.” Filip mocked him. “Come on, it’s just a little cunt. Nothing to get worked up over.”  
That was enough for Erik. How dare them talk about Charles like that?! He swung his fist at the guy and hit him in the nose. Blood flew from Filip’s nose but he wasn’t surrendering. No, instead he tried hitting Erik but he only managed a nasty scratch on his cheek before two colleagues were pulling them apart. “Stop it, you fools. If Erik doesn’t want to share, it’s of no use. Besides, that Charles guy is probably pregnant anyway. Do you have any idea how disgusting that smells to another Alpha’s nose?”

Erik was agitated and angry the whole way back. He had to keep wiping the blood away so it didn’t drip on his shirt. When he arrived home he slammed the door shut behind him and threw the keys on the counter.  
Charles bobbed his head out of the kitchen. “Erik?” He asked and then discovered the blood. “Jesus, Erik, what happened?!” He walked over to take a closer look at it.  
Erik forgot to be angry after all when he smelled Charles because- Well Charles didn’t only smell like Charles. In fact, he smelt heavily like Erik. What did he do? “I could ask you the same?” He shot back.  
“What? Nothing happened. Nina is fine. She’s in the kitchen helping with dinner. But you my friend have blood smeared all over your face. Come on, sit down and let me get something to clean this with.” He pulled Erik into the kitchen and sat him on one of the chairs opposite to his daughter before dashing off to get the first aid kit.  
“Papa, what did you do?” She asked concerned.  
“Later. Now tell me why Charles is smelling like me,” he ordered.  
“Oh.” Nina giggled. “He wore one of your dirty, sweaty shirts all day.”  
“Seriously?” Erik asked raising an eyebrow and studying her to see if she was playing them again. But no, she seemed entirely serious.  
“I swear!” She promised.  
Then Charles came in again first aid kit in hand.  
“It’s just a scratch, Charles. I’ll live.” Erik tried to calm him. Under the thick layer of his own scent, he could make out a trace of worry.  
“Then you have very low life standards, my friend. Now tell me how that happened.” He started to clean the scratch and Erik hissed.  
“I got into a fight,” he admitted.  
“Go on,” Charles encouraged him.  
“They were saying things I didn’t approve of. Ow! A bit more gentle if you insist on doing that after all.”  
“You be a pain in my ass, I’ll be a pain in your ass. What did they say come on? Was it about your wife? You can’t just answer with violence all the time, Erik,” Charles chided him.  
“Goddammit Charles, they were asking to have a turn, ok? And calling you names I do not want to repeat.” He shot a look to his daughter. There were things she didn’t need to know about yet.  
Charles froze. “You were defending me?” He asked surprised.  
“Of course, I was. What else am I supposed to do these days?” Erik smiled up slightly at Charles.  
Charles shyly shot a smile back. “Thanks, Erik. That is really sweet.”  
“See how much papa cares about you.” Nina giggled when she received two half-glares. 

“We have to get suppressants,” Charles told Erik a week later. He didn’t want to suffer through a heat all by himself again.  
Erik nodded. “Right I forgot.” Charles was sitting on their bed already wearing his pyjama while Erik still got changed.  
“And I think I’m done with sitting around here. I want to see if I can get a job at the daycare,” Charles suggested not quite sure what Erik would think about it.  
Erik frowned for a moment then he nodded. “Yes sure. If you feel like it.” To be honest he wasn’t quite sure how to feel about Charles meeting new people. He didn’t want him to get in trouble where he couldn’t help. But there were a lot of others omegas working there as well. It was more the worry that Charles would find somewhere else to stay.  
Charles nodded as well. “Ok good. Thanks.”  
“It’s not a problem. We can go this weekend,” he suggested.  
“Alright yeah.”  
Erik stared at his dirty shirt lying on the floor for a moment. He hadn’t forgotten what Nina had told him, of course. He picked it up. “Charles, put it on.”  
Charles startled. “Why?” He asked surprised.  
“I wanna see. Nina told me you wear my shirts. Not that you were hiding it particularly good with my scent all over you,” Erik pointed out. “Come on I wanna laugh at how tiny you look in it.”  
Charles glared teasingly and took the shirt from Erik. “You, Erik, are a bastard.” He chuckled and unbuttoned his sleeping shirt.  
Erik would’ve been fine with Charles pulling it over his sleeping wear but he didn’t find it in him to protest when Charles revealed his pale and freckled skin and put Erik’s shirt on instead. Erik had been right when he said it was way too big on him. He refused to think that it covered him up nicely.  
Charles hitched up the sleeves and knotted it over his stomach. “Here you go. That’s all there is to it.” He turned around before looking over his shoulder and adding with a little blush, “Do you like it?”  
Erik nodded. “Yes, I do.” Even if that didn’t even nearly cover the satisfaction it caused the possessive Alpha inside of him. He walked over to check how sweaty the shirt was. Without hesitation, he came up behind Charles steadying him with his hands on his waist while he buried his nose in the shirt. Even though it smelt mostly like him he could still make out a bit of Charles underneath. “And the scent doesn’t bother you?” He asked him. He had heard that the scent of Alpha could be rather biting in an omega’s nose. Especially if they’re not mated with each other.  
Charles shook his head. He shivered with Erik’s nose so close to his scent spot and his big hands on his waist. “It’s rather- soothing. I hope you don’t mind me wearing your clothes. It doesn’t feel disgusting for me.”  
“You can wear them whenever you like.” Erik offered because, yes, he wanted to see Charles in his clothes more often.  
“Thank you, Alpha. I mean, Erik. I’m sorry if I slip. It’s just my instincts telling me to call you that.” Charles shivered again. He could feel Erik’s breath on his neck after all.  
“No problem. Omega.” Erik said the word with great care. He didn’t want to insult Charles.  
If he only knew that Charles felt quite the opposite of insulted when he heard it spoken practically against his skin. He released a shivery breath.  
“You seem to be cold. Maybe you should keep it on.” Erik suggested and Charles didn’t bother to correct him.

At the weekend they went into town as Erik had promised. Nina didn’t want to join them so they let her stay at home. Their first stop was the pharmacy.  
“Erik. I haven’t seen you here for awhile. Ran out of medicine for your little angel?” Lidia greeted him.  
“Oh no, she’s fine. That’s about Charles. We want to get heat suppressants,” Erik explained. He was prepared for the gossip that this would start. He hoped that at least.  
“Oh.” Lidia looked from him to Charles and back. “I understand. There is a bit of a paperwork before we are allowed to hand them out.”  
Charles forehead furrowed. “Why is that?” He asked suspiciously. Why couldn’t he just get them?  
“Oh, because the government wants to make sure the next generation is well bred. And if the statistics aren’t to their liking they stop giving out suppressants to some omegas. To get more fine bred pups you understand, honey?” She explained.  
Erik didn’t like the way she called Charles honey. He didn’t like him being confronted with the truth of what it’s like to be an omega as well.  
“That is cruel. Refusing to give them a choice whether they want to have children or not! Aren’t they people as well?”  
Erik only noticed that Charles still didn’t consider himself one that could be affected by all of this madness. And what if it did happen? He had heard about a young omega girl in town who got a letter that she had to be with a child until the end of the year. But there was time to think before it would ever get to that.  
Lidia led them to a room in the back. She grabbed a pen and a few forms to fill out.  
“Why is there only one chair?” Charles suspiciously again.  
Lidia blushed. “Oh, normally the omegas are expected to sit on their Alpha’s lap.” She confessed. “Most do want it that way at least.”  
“Well I don’t,” Charles said stubbornly.  
Erik refused to feel hurt by that. “It’s alright I’m gonna stand. You can take the seat.”  
Charles looked a lot less happy about the decision once he claimed the chair. He didn’t like this. Why was the window glass milky? Why was there a cot? He shivered. Something was immensely wrong here.  
“Okay, then I need your full names and your address.” Lidia started.  
“Charles Francis Xavier.” Charles supplied.  
“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr.” Erik also helped out with the full address.  
“You don’t have any pups together, right?” She checked and they nodded. “Good. Erik your Alpha level again?”  
“4.” Charles raised an eyebrow. Erik was a level 4 Alpha? No wonder he was so attracted to him then.  
“And Charles, have you been tested before?” She asked.  
Charles shook his head and suddenly realised why there was a cot. And why the window glass was milky. When Lidia took a petri dish out of her lab coat and put it on the table Charles’ heartbeat was thumping fast and loud in his ears. He had gone pale like Lidia’s lab coat and he could only hear the rush of his own blood.  
Erik was already complaining. Charles didn’t have to do that! There must be other ways.  
Lidia shook her head. “I’m sorry, but it’s not only for the government but also for us. We need it to get the right dose. The higher a level he is, the stronger they have to be.” She explained. “I’ll give you two fifteen minutes. And Erik…” She turned to look at him. “Better put a bit more slick than less in it, alright?” With a sweet smile, she shut the door behind her.  
Charles was still staring at the empty petri dish.  
Erik shuffled from one foot to the other. “You can- You can jerk off. I’ll keep my eyes and ears averted.”  
Charles huffed and stood up opening the petri dish and putting it on the desk. “It’s not as easy as that Erik. How the hell do you expect me to get horny here?” Without dry humping you like a dog, he added in his mind.  
“Okay, I can jerk you off.” Erik moved forward and unzipped Charles pants finding the soft cock there. He tried not to think about it.  
“Erik, wait, wait.” Charles stopped him and blushed. “I’m an omega. And even though it feels nice when you touch me there you might as well be scratching behind my ears. Do you understand?”  
Erik shook his head. It was a bit hard to think with his hand still at Charles’ cock and the sweet scent directly under his nose.  
Charles’ blush deepened. “There are other parts I’m much more sensitive now, Erik.” When Erik continued to stare at him dumbly, Charles blurted out, “God Erik you will at least have to shove a finger in my ass!”  
“Oh,” was all that Erik was able to manage before pulling his hand back out of Charles’ pants.  
Charles took a deep breath. “And now be less like this is a biology lesson even if it might be for you. We are trying to get me horny here so move your Alpha spirits up a bit.” He bit his lip and pulled Erik closer by his waistband. “Close your eyes and you can pretend I’m anyone you like.” He whispered into Erik’s ear and leant back against the table closing his own eyes even though he stayed very much aware of who it was that was touching him there. That would be helping with this whole ordeal after all.  
Erik took Charles’ permission to let himself go. He pushed the pants and boxers down burying his nose in Charles scent spot that began to leak sweeter smell than just minutes ago when he had smelt scared. “Let go, Charles,” he whispered and cupped the back of his neck to press his nose into his own scent spot where he knew he was releasing his own aroused scent. “I’m there to catch you.” He heard Charles whimper and pressed an encouraging kiss to the side of his neck. He let his hand explore Charles back. He felt calm now. Sure in his actions.  
Charles, however, was gone, out of his mind. He let the arousal carry him, let Erik guide him trusting the Alpha to know exactly what to do. “Erik,” he whimpered clawing at his back to bring him impossibly closer.  
Erik shushed him. “It’s alright, Charles. Let it out. Let go.” When his hands wandered down to squeeze his ass he felt that Charles was already wet. Not leaking yet. But he had to go from scared to aroused. It was a miracle as it was. He let one finger dip into the crack circling the hole. He heard Charles breathy gasp and only pushed on. He was met with tight restriction at first. Charles was a virgin. But then his hole opened under the press of Erik’s finger and made a gush of slick leak out. “That’s it, Charles,” he praised. He nearly didn’t have the mind to gather it up and put it into the petri dish. He considered what he had got and then Lidia’s advise. He didn’t want to go through all of this again. At least not without Charles really wanting it. So he pushed the finger inside again purring at how tight Charles’ walls clenched around him. He pushed further in until his finger was fully buried inside. He was the first to touch Charles there. And he rather would stay the only one if he had a say in it. He began prodding around to find that one spot that would make- Charles moaned loudly. There it was. He let the tip of his finger brush over it again. Charles whimpered pushing back against his hand. Erik let out a soft chuckle. “So eager.” He stated and did it again. In the meantime, slick was dripping down his hand and he only had to position the petri dish under it to gather it. When he deemed it enough he ended the teasing and rubbed Charles’ prostate quickly so he came with a loud moan. Erik didn’t realise that he was hard and panting until Charles spilt over his shirt and his own. He pulled his finger out and wiped it on his already dirty shirt. “You alright?” He asked Charles who was suspiciously quiet. Erik had the mind to close the petri dish and set it aside before pulling back. Charles’ gaze was still a bit unfocused and his cheeks were flushed red but, otherwise, he seemed ok.  
In the end, Charles could bring himself to nod. That was his first orgasm with another alpha right there with him and everything in him wanted him to kneel and beg. He felt dirty but in a good way. “Erik, let me help you. You-”  
Erik shook his head. Charles was clearly deep in submission right now wanting to do anything to get his approval. “It’s alright, Charles. You already did all I wanted.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want Charles on his knees sucking his cock. He wanted for Charles to want that as well. It felt like taking advantage right now. He guided the young omega over to the cot, at last, sitting down and pulling him on his lap. They sat there for awhile Charles still shaking but after some time relaxing against Erik who had dressed him again and was now stroking his back in reassurance. His cock was finally softening as well realising that it won’t get any action after all.  
That’s how Lidia found them as well. She gave them a towel to clean up themselves and took the petri dish. “I’ll call you when I get the results.” She promised holding the door open for them so he could guide the omega outside. 

“Do you still want to go to the daycare?” Erik asked. Charles was still pale and Erik felt horrible. It felt like he just raped Charles. And he kinda did after all even though Charles had asked him to do it he would have preferred not doing it at all.  
Charles seemed unsure and just shrugged.  
Erik could hit himself again. Charles wanted everything his Alpha wanted now. He considered the options. “Come on, it’s going to distract you.” He promised and guided him across the street in the direction of the daycare.

He let Charles explore the place while he went to talk with the manager. Who happened to be a friendly omega. He was happy to take in another one, he said. Charles should hand in a formal application and then he would set up a contract. Erik thanked the man and went to find Charles. He had never realised how big the building was. But, of course, it made sense with most of the people in town working at factories.  
In the end, Erik found him sitting on the ground and surrounded by a bunch of children. He looked a lot better now. He laughed and helped one climb on his shoulder. The grip the little girl had on his hair must be painful but Charles didn’t comment on it. Instead, he laughed with the children.  
Jesus, if all of them were their own. Erik groaned at the imagination. They wouldn’t leave them alone to make another one that’s for sure.  
Charles seemed to have noticed Erik standing there at last. “Erik! Come over! It’s so nice here!”  
Erik chuckled but walked closer. He saw Charles giggling as one of the little kids scrambled under his shirt. One of the older girls laughed. “Charles is pregnant!” She announced and they start jumping around him.  
Charles shot Erik a pleading look but Erik took much amusement in just shrugging. “Well, Charles. Seems like you’re pregnant.” He teased.  
Charles huffed and patted the kid under his shirt. “Well, wonder whose fault that is.”  
“Cookies!” One of the omegas who was working there yelled and every kid came running.  
Charles huffed and stood up making a face. His ass was burning and he didn’t like to think about it.  
“Congratulations to your childbirth,” Erik mocked and Charles nudged him into the side for that.  
“What did you find out?” He asked. “Please tell me you have good news.”  
Erik nodded. “I do. The manager said he just needs a formal application then he would make the contract ready.”  
Charles squealed and flung his arms around Erik’s neck. “That’s amazing! We need to celebrate.”  
Erik’s mouth twitched into a smile. “I think I have a good bottle of red wine in the cellar somewhere.” He promised.  
Charles' mouth went into an adorable ‘O’ shape. “I’ve never drunk wine before.” He whispered to Erik like sharing an important secret with him.  
Erik couldn’t stop the smile. Charles was so young and innocent. “Come on, let’s go home then.” He suggested.

Of course, they didn’t drink before the late evening. Nina was already in bed and Erik had made a little bonfire in the fireplace to keep them warm. It was obvious how summer was turning into autumn now with the wind howling outside their house. He opened the bottle and filled both their glasses.  
“To a hopefully less eventful and more successful application.” He wished and clinked his glass against Charles’.  
Charles nodded and guided the glass to his lips taking a careful sip. 

Awhile later Charles had drunk most of his glass but offered the rest to Erik. He was already tipsy and sure that wine his favourite alcoholic drink. He crawled over and snuggled against Erik’s side where he leant relaxed against the rest of the couch.  
“This won’t change anything between us, right? What happened today at the pharmacy,” Charles asked shyly.  
Erik shook his head. “No Charles. Of course, it doesn’t.” Except, it changed everything when now Erik knew how Charles moaned and gasped and how tight his hole was and what he smelt like when he was coming.  
“Good,” Charles confirmed. When Erik brought his glass of wine up to take another sip Charles stopped him. “Let me have another gulp.” He pried the glass from Erik’s hold to drink some more.

“Look, Erik,” Charles teased and wiggled down to put his head under Erik’s t-shirt. “Now, you’re pregnant.” He mocked.  
Erik scrunched his nose and patted a bit uncoordinated over Charles' face. “Eww, what an ugly thing. I think I’m getting an abortion.”  
Charles appeared again with a pout on his face. “You hurt my feelings!”  
Erik chuckled and cupped Charles face tilting it up to look at him properly. “Well, not so bad after all.”  
Charles laughed as well pressing his cheek into Erik’s palm.  
For a long time, neither of them said anything.  
“Erik, do you ever want to have kids again?” Charles studied Erik’s face closely.  
Erik nodded gazing into Charles blue eyes. “Yes, I believe I do.” And it would be so easy then to just pull him up and put their lips together. Neither of them are probably going to remember it in the morning anyway but Erik doesn’t and neither does Charles so they just sit there, awkwardly close. “What about you?” Erik asked in the end.  
Charles shrugged. “Probably. Though I never thought I’d be the one responsible for carrying it around for nine months. But well. You see my body and mind is adjusting. Why not also my opinion?”  
“Charles, you don’t make sense. Let’s sleep.” Erik dismissed the heavy conversation and let Charles pull him up. They eventually make it to the bedroom that night but when they wake up in the morning entangled like they always do these days they are still wearing the same clothes.

Charles started working at the daycare a few days later. Nina wasn’t as ecstatic as they had expected her to be. When Erik drove them there, they found out why:  
Nina was sitting in the backseat little arms crossed and fierce look on her face. “I don’t want to go! And I don’t want Charles to go! Why can’t we just stay at home together?! It is way nicer there! There are my friends!”  
“Nina, you are getting out of the car now and stop making a fuss!” Erik said commanding.  
Nina stared out of the window ignoring the warning glance Erik gave her.  
“Nina! This is the last warning!” Erik threatened.  
“Come on, Nina. I’m there what can be so bad. Erik, why don’t you bring us in?” Charles suggested trying to mediate between them.  
Erik nodded then and they all got out of the car. But as Charles wanted to walk Nina hugged his legs tightly. “No, Charles. I don’t want you to go! You’re mine and papa’s alone!” She was crying now and Charles was slightly overwhelmed by that revelation. First challenge at work before he even properly got there. “Listen, Nina.” He knelt down to be at eye level with her. “Nobody is going to take me away from you or your daddy.”  
(Erik was indeed pleased to hear that.)  
“Look at it that way. You can make friends here and I’ll be still around if you ever need something,” Charles explained calmly.  
“But I don’t want friends here! I’ve got all my friends at home! In the forest!” She complained.  
Charles sighed and picked her up wiping her tears away. “Hey, this is also scary for me. I know no one here. You at least do that.”  
She leant against his shoulder in the end pressing close for comfort. “But they don’t like me.”  
“I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” Charles said and carried her inside where other children were already yelling and chasing each other. “Nina, say goodbye to your daddy.”  
“Bye, papa,” Nina wished and leant forward to brush a kiss to Erik’s cheek nearly falling from Charles arms’.  
“Bye, Nina,” Erik said and turned to Charles. “Her bag with her clothes and something to eat.” He gave it to him. “And some lunch for you,” he admitted sheepishly. “I don’t know if you get lunch here or not.”  
Charles smiled brightly. “Thanks, Erik.” He leant up on his tiptoe to brush a kiss to Erik’s other cheek and blushed. “You going to pick us up this evening?”  
Erik nodded. “Of course.”

Nina kept close to Charles the whole morning no matter how much he encouraged her to go play with the others. The other kids loved Charles though and tried to tug him away.  
“Come on, Charles. We are building the coolest marble run!” One of the girls said.  
“Yeah, we are more fun than her anyway,” another boy said.  
“Hold on a minute.” Charles stopped and knelt down to them. “What did you just say?”  
“That we are more fun. And that she is boring.” He pointed at Nina who hid behind Charles back.  
“Yeah, she’s a weirdo! She can talk to animals! I mean, how creepy is that?!” The girl said.  
Behind him Charles could hear Nina sob. Instantly his protectiveness acted up. “It’s a wonderful gift! Everyone has their talents. Nina’s are just more extraordinary than others.”  
The boy shrugged. “So what? She never wants to play with us.”  
“Well, think about it. Would you want to play with someone who calls you stupid,” Charles scolded him. “I want you all to apologise to her!” He ordered and pulled her from behind his back wiping her tears away. “Hey, chin up. You know, you could always have told me or Erik.” He smiled at her.  
Charles made everyone apologise one by one and take Nina with them to help them build the marble run they had talked about but he kept a close eye on them.

When nap time rolled around Charles was pretty exhausted already. He leant back with the delicious lunch Erik had made him and a loud sigh. All of his colleagues had gathered around the table in the break room eating their lunches. Although they offered Charles the one of the kitchen that most of them were having he refused and insisted on heating what Erik had made for him. It was one of the male omegas who asked in the end.  
“Pregnant huh?” He questioned smirking at the food. “I was also incredibly choosy when I was with my first.”  
Charles froze eyes darting down to his food. “Oh no, no!” He corrected hastily. “Just a sweet gesture of him.” He blushed because that still sounded like they were a couple.  
“Maybe you should take a test. It may have worked this time,” an obviously pregnant female suggested with a wink.  
“Uhm, we’re not trying.” Charles admitted not sure if he broke some unspoken law with it.  
A strange silence fell around the table. Charles was on the verge of taking it back. He didn’t want them to call the police and forbidding him the suppressants but then one of the betas spoke up.  
“It’s alright. Not everyone is so lucky to be born fertile after all. Many just tend to forget that.” The beta sent a sharp look into the round.  
Charles blushed and wanted to correct him again but decided to rather let them believe that.  
“Soooo. Lehnsherr? Didn’t think he would let anyone close again after the story with his wife. He was a wreck after that. But you seem to have turned him around 180 degrees.” Another one spoke up.  
This was the most awkward conversation since he had had the talk with his parents. “Yeah.” He said vaguely.  
“Come on, spill the beans. How is he between the sheets? I bet, he’s beast. I mean he’s handsome and apparently has his sweet sides but I bet he does good dirty talk. With that rough voice definitely: Yes, Daddy.” Another woman pried leaning forward on the table.  
Charles blushed furiously. He only had learnt Erik as a sweet lover even as he pressed him into the table in a pharmacy. But he was almost sure Erik could call him dirty things while holding him down and fucking him hard. Charles decided to not entertain the fantasy any further.  
“Aww look at how in love he looks. No wonder it even melted that heart of ice,” the woman beside him cooed.  
“Oh come on, give him some space. All of you,” the beta stopped them.  
They left Charles alone after that except for a bit of small talk Charles was happy to engage in.  
In hindsight, Charles realised, he didn’t know if he wasn’t infertile. Just because his mind was telling him that, it didn’t mean his body agreed with that. He didn’t even know symptoms of infertility in omegas. He would simply have to wait for the test.  
After lunch he stayed behind to thank the beta. His name was Hendrych and Charles liked him instantly. 

Charles was busy cleaning up a boy who had spilled his drink when Erik came to pick him and Nina up. He waited patiently until he was done. “Hey,” Charles greeted him.  
“Hey.” Erik smiled stupidly. He was happy to have his omega back. But both of them were unsure how to greet each other more than that. Charles knew all his colleagues were thinking that they were a couple and Erik didn’t know what Charles had told them about their relationship status. So they just stood awkwardly in front of each other. Charles catching the pitying gaze of one of his co-workers. Was it really such a disaster to be infertile as an omega?  
Nina rescued them, of course. She came running with a girl Charles hadn’t seen before. Her smile was happy and her eyes shone bright. “Papa, Charles, this is Sidney.”  
“Hello, you two.” Charles greeted them.  
Erik only nodded. “You ready to go?” He asked her.  
Nina looked conflicted. “Can’t I stay a bit longer?” She asked.  
Erik shot Charles an adoring look. How had he managed that?  
Charles chuckled and shook his head. “You gonna see her tomorrow again, alright?”  
Nina still didn’t look happy but eventually said goodbye to her new friend. Charles told them to wait and fetched Nina’s bag and the box in which his lunch had been. “Ready to go,” he said as he came back quickly waving a goodbye to his colleagues.

In the evening Nina didn’t shut up about her exciting day. She told Erik everything and added things here and there to make them seem even more adventurous. At some point she just fell asleep completely exhausted. Erik carried her to bed before joining Charles again.  
“I didn’t know they were being mean to her,” he said knowing that Charles accused him partly for it to ever go on for so long.  
Charles sighed. “It’s just- Maybe she would have come and told us everything by herself without me having to find out by accident if you wouldn’t tell her to tough everything out all the time.”  
“Charles, there is no ultimate guide on how to raise a kid. I was alone. I lost my wife. I felt like I carried the weight of the whole damn world. I didn’t want her to ever come to that unprepared. Charles, I’ve never raised a kid before,” Erik tried to excuse himself.  
“Neither did I, Erik. But I don’t need to have read thousands of books on that topic. It’s instinctual that I want my kid to come to me and trust me when it has problems!” Charles shot back.  
“Well, clearly we have different instincts then because my biggest concern was her not to get hurt!”  
“And how well did that go, Erik?! They called her a freak because of her mutation! She cried Erik! They hurt our daughter and she thought it was something she would have to suffer all on her own!” Charles was furious. How could Erik not understand that it was his fault that she didn’t trust them?  
“She’s not our daughter!!!” Erik roared effectively shutting up Charles. “She’s my daughter. Don’t you forget that, Charles.”  
Charles staggered back face turning from hurt into cold. “Fine. I’ll get my stuff and sleep on the couch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Charles and Erik takes a turn. Misunderstandings happen and they decide to lie instead of saying the truth smoothing the path to further events in next chapters.

Charles couldn’t sleep. It was cold in the living room but even more than that it was lonely. He tossed and turned going through their conversation, well fight he might as well say, again and again, but he had no idea what he did wrong. He slipped, yes, but they were raising Nina together or weren’t they? Hell, they didn’t even have figured out what they were. He huffed and turned around again. The clock in the corner of the room chimed twelve. Midnight. Charles knew he had to get up early tomorrow to go to work again.  
A few minutes later there were steps on the stairs and someone tried to walk through the living room without slipping on any books or toys (which was impossible in complete darkness). Charles heard Erik curse as he stubbed his toe somewhere and sighed.  
“What do you want?” He asked acting annoyed.  
“Charles? I just wanted to get me something to drink. I thought you were asleep.” Erik made his way over with the help of a candle Charles quickly lit.  
“Well, I thought the same about you and here we are,” Charles stated.  
“I can’t sleep,” Erik admitted after a moment.  
“Me neither,” Charles admitted right back and they both started chuckling. “We’re idiots.”  
Erik shrugged. “Maybe. I should never have said what I did. You did a lot for Nina.”  
Charles shook his head. “No, I have no right. She is your daughter after all.”  
“Let us just forget, ok?” Erik requested and Charles nodded. “Come here,” Erik commanded softly.  
Charles was only happy to comply scooting over until he was pressed into Erik’s side and his arms were wrapped around him. “Can I ask you something else then?” Without waiting for an answer he went on, “What would you do if the test says I’m infertile?” Charles asked suddenly needing the support of the alpha.  
Erik’s forehead furrowed. “Why are you thinking about that stupid test or whether or not you’re infertile?” He asked suspiciously.  
“Well, I talked with some of my colleagues today and because you made me extra lunch, they do serve it there, by the way, they thought I’m pregnant and when I said no they went on about getting tested because your lunch was really good thanks again. So I blurted out that we are not trying and everyone instantly assumed I was infertile. I was getting pitying looks the whole afternoon.” Charles sighed.  
“Hey, I don’t care what anyone thinks, alright? The only one you have to ask is yourself, Charles. If you would be ok with being infertile.”  
Charles thought about it for a moment before ducking his head and shaking it. “I don’t want that. What if my Alpha wants kids but I can’t give that to him?” Charles asked scared. “I want to see my own kid growing up. Everyone is talking about pregnancy all the time at the daycare. I’d feel like I’m useless!”  
Erik noticed that he had to snap Charles out of that. “But you are so much more than just your ability to get pregnant, Charles.”  
“Or my inability to do that,” Charles added.  
“Hey, what’s up? You don’t usually sound like a whiney kid.”  
Charles shrugged. “I’m just scared I guess,” he admitted.  
“Nothing to be scared of,” Erik promised and pulled him a bit closer.  
They sat there for awhile longer until Erik asked, “You coming with me this time?”  
Charles nodded with a little smile and grabbed his blanket following Erik back into their bedroom.

Charles and Erik were on friendly terms again everything settling into a routine. Erik would drive Charles and Nina to the daycare in the morning and pick them up in the evening. They would eat breakfast and dinner together and still Erik would find the time to prepare some lunch for Charles. Charles had developed an idea he deemed fantastic since he noticed that in some families there was a big gap between children and parents and he wanted to close it. By organising a big barbeque party for everyone.  
“You know I talked to Hendryck again today and he’s just a real darling. He’s really getting into it. Proposing ideas, not like the others. We still got no one to actually grill all the meat, though. Would you mind doing that? I mean Hendryck offered to do it as well but he knows the kids and I feel I need him with me watching the kids rather than standing around all evening,” Charles babbled while he helped Erik prepare dinner.  
Erik’s forehead furrowed and he couldn’t help but feel hurt and territorial at Charles words. “But I’m good enough to be ignored all evening or what? Who said I’d even come?”  
“I did because every parent is attending and as far as I’m concerned your daughters is still attending the daycare. At least she did today,” Charles shot back.  
“So, then I’m going to take her out by tomorrow,” Erik pouted.  
“Stop being silly. What is your problem anyway? Come on a lot of hot metal involved. I allow you to show off a bit. Where’s the hardship?”  
“Alright, I’ll do it.” Erik sighed. But only to have an eye on that Hendryck guy. He didn’t like him at all.

Charles had nearly forgotten about it when his phone rang. It was Erik’s number. Erik never called him. Something terrible must have happened. He sneaked away to the break room. “Erik, what happened?” He asked urgently.  
“I just got a phone call. From Lidia. We can pick up your suppressants tomorrow.” Erik’s voice sounded neutral and Charles wasn’t sure if that was a good sign.  
“Okay, make it quick. Tell me.” He took a deep breath trying to prepare for everything. He already heard Erik apologising in his head and telling him he was infertile.  
“As I said no reason to worry. At least not like you thought. You’re a level 5. Despite developing so lately,” Erik congratulated him and this time Charles could hear the smile.  
He let out a relieved breath. “Thank you, Erik. It was totally unnecessary to keep me waiting like that!” He scolded.  
“Hey, let me have some fun, ok? How is work?” Erik asked casually.  
“Fine but-” Slowly it was sinking in. “I’m a level 5! I can have pups, Erik!”  
Erik chuckled. “Yes, of course, you can. Just like I said.”  
They exchanged some more small talk before they both went back to work. Charles had an entire new happy bounce to his step.  
Little did he know about Julia overhearing part of their conversation. Well, more or less only Charles’ happy scream of ‘I can have pups, Erik!’ but for her, it was all the information she needed.

It was the evening of the barbeque. Charles was busy as never before running around, trying to stay in control. Most of the parents had arrived by now but Charles had to soothe the kids whose parents weren’t showing up. So soon he was walking around with six upset kids in tow all of them sad and whiny. Erik showed up in that moment.  
“Hey Charles, where did you get all of these?” He teased.  
Charles felt in a light mood even though he felt a bit stressed so he easily replied. “Well, at least not from you.”  
Erik cocked his head not quite sure if this was supposed to be an insult or not. “Yeah, I think I would remember that.”  
“Why don’t you take two or three of these and prepare your meat?” Charles suggested handing him the youngest of them all who looked with big eyes at Erik. “Bobby, Ororo would you like to go with Erik?” He asked the older ones who hesitatingly nodded. “I’ll see you later,” Charles promised, patted Erik on the arm and hurried off towards Hendryck who seemed to have problems with the drinks.  
Erik squinted at the guy to whom Charles ran. Was that this Hendryck guy? Better keep an eye out for him.

Charles and Erik only met again when the party had already been going for awhile. Erik handed out food and grilled it standing in the middle of it with the young baby still in his arms and his metal tools working around him. Ororo and Bobby had left to join the others.  
“Hey, Erik!” Charles called out for him walking over with a glass of red wine. But apparently, he didn’t have the hang of Erik’s system as he wanted to make his way through his working area and got nudged aside by a steak on a fork.  
“Ah, shit!” Charles cursed as he saw the red alcohol had spilt all over his white shirt that he had bought especially for this occasion (he couldn’t convince Erik to wear something special, though).  
“Oh God, I’m sorry!” Erik quickly pulled Charles to his side so he wouldn’t risk a second crash.  
“Jesus, what do I look like now?!” Charles complained.  
Erik thought the matter over again quickly. “You can have mine. I still have one of my tanktop beneath,” he assured Charles.  
Charles considered it. “Okay, yeah, if it’s all the same to you.”  
Erik handed him the baby and took off his flannel shirt before exchanging it for the baby again. He also made sure no one thought about looking over while Charles quickly changed.  
“Done. Well, it isn’t as official anymore,” he stated looking down at himself. But they were both interrupted by Julia calling for silence.  
“Erik, Charles, would you come over here for a second?” She asked.  
They exchanged a look before Erik got all the meat from the fire and followed Charles to her.  
Julia cleared her throat. “When Charles started working here, not that long ago actually, I have to say we might have been a little direct at our first lunch together. Sorry for that again, Charles.”  
Charles was completely confused. What was she getting at?!  
“Well, and he revealed to us rather hesitatingly - but who are we to blame him - that he was infertile,” the audience gasped.  
What the hell?! Charles thought slightly panicked.  
“So I am more than happy to tell everyone that this tale has a happy end! Because last week I accidentally overheard Charles receiving probably the happiest phone call in his life. I could hear him squeal when he shared his glee with Erik here. He was now able to carry his pups!” The audience applauded loudly.  
Charles turned to look at Erik pleadingly. ‘Do something!’ He mouthed panicked but Erik was just as speechless as Charles was.  
Julia gestured hastily to some other colleagues and they seemed to get the hint carrying in a big, fat cake. “Congratulations to the happy couple. And eat a lot Charles you will need it now that you’ll be eating for two.” She winked at him and climbed from the box she had stood on.  
“I see you are practising already, Erik.” Marek teased him but Erik was unable to form an answer. What were they supposed to do now?!  
In the end, one of them had to make a decision and in that moment it was Charles. He tugged Erik down to kiss him. For a moment he nearly got distracted from his real goal by that. Erik’s lips were soft on his and he wanted him to kiss him back but now was definitely not the time for that. He pulled back to whisper, “Roll along with it.” He then turned to the celebrating crowd with an overwhelmed laugh he didn’t even have to fake.  
Erik, in turn, put an arm around Charles’ waist. If this was good for something then it was to be sure that this Hendryck guy was convinced he didn’t have a chance with his omega.  
“Thank you, thank you,” Charles quickly managed to silence the crowd. “Well…” He looked up at Erik (which was accompanied by some ‘awws’ from the audience). “We can’t really believe it either. I always thought that I would never get this chance. And look at me now! I have a fantastic Alpha looking after me. And well… I’m pregnant even though I was deemed to be infertile by nature.” Charles nearly yelped when Erik’s hand immediately wandered to his tummy. “I can’t add anything to what Julia said. Except thank you for coming and enjoy the cake.” The crowd cheered again.  
They stood there until everyone was distracted again and Erik slowly guided Charles a bit away from them. “What do you think you are doing?” He hissed. “They believe you’re pregnant now!”  
“Didn’t they believe that anyway?” Charles asked and gulped back the rest of red wine that he did have in the glass.  
Erik quickly snatched the glass from his grip. “You’re pregnant, stop drinking alcohol at least! And no, they only thought you had defeated you infertility!”  
Charles shrugged. “Sooner or later they would get suspicious anyway. And I’m not really pregnant. Stop making a fuss.”  
“But they don’t know that. They only see you drinking alcohol while you’re pregnant!” Erik countered.  
“Yes, and they see us fighting. Erik, you’re a proud daddy. Start acting like it. I can fake some morning sickness and weird cravings. You have to play your part. And then… we’ll see,” Charles suggested.  
Erik sighed. “Can I say what a stupid idea this is?”  
Charles shook his head. “It’s too late now. You have more experience in this field. Do something proud daddy-ish.” He gestured.  
Erik took a deep breath. Fine, Charles was pregnant. What would he do in such a situation? It was scary that it wasn’t that hard to imagine. He leant forward and pressed a kiss to Charles’ forehead which made the omega gasp. “Here take him for a moment.” He pressed the baby, he was still carrying around, in Charles’ arms before sinking to his knees. His pup growing inside Charles. He remembered his dream and smiled closing his eyes and pressing an ear to Charles’ tummy. There was nothing to hear, of course, but it was so easy to imagine another heartbeat. He reached up stroking Charles sides.  
Charles looked down at Erik. He couldn’t see his face but he was sure it mirrored the painful memories of his wife. “Oh Erik,” he sighed touched by the display and to show he understood what Erik was thinking about. That this must be a distressing reminder of when his wife got pregnant. He stroked through the auburn hair offering a bit of comfort.  
Erik leant in the touch. He would never have this for real after all. He wasn’t what Charles wanted. He just had been there when he needed someone. Maybe with this charade, he could at least pretend to have a family again. Charles was still wearing his shirt which was overly satisfying for his Alpha instincts. He carefully unbuttoned the last buttons revealing Charles flat stomach and brushing a soft kiss over the navel. “My little pup,” he whispered before tipping his head back to look at Charles with a sad yearning.  
Charles breath hitched feeling Erik’s lips on his skin. When their gazes met Charles could clearly see the sadness and the longing. He wanted his wife back more than anything but there was nothing Charles could do to ease that pain. But he wanted to comfort him so badly he bent over and carefully kissed him. Their lips brushed together but this time Charles didn’t immediately pull back. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and moved his lips against Erik’s. He felt him do the same and shivered goosebumps running down his back. Neither of them deepened the kiss. It was just an innocent brush of lips together but it electrified Charles like nothing else. They both pulled back when they ran out of air. Charles’ lips were prickling and he bit them to stop it. His heart was fluttering in his chest and he knew he was fucked. Well and truly fucked. He had a massive crush on Erik Lehnsherr. The one he pretended to be in a relationship with and whose pup he was said to be carrying. Yes, he was most definitely fucked.  
Erik stared at Charles disbelievingly. His lips were even redder now and Charles biting on them made him want to move in again to see how they would feel between his own teeth.  
They only snapped out of their moment when a slow applause started around them. Someone was sniffling. Charles looked up. They apparently had made quite the scene. Which had been the purpose of this all. But Charles couldn’t help but feel violated in their privacy. On the other hand, they wouldn’t even be in this position if gossip wouldn’t be the only exciting thing to happen in this small town.

Later in the evening when the attention on them had subsided a bit and Erik had finally gotten rid of the baby they got themselves something to eat and discussed the further plan of action.  
“What are we going to tell Nina?” Charles asked taking a bite from his steak. He chewed before coughing. “Shit, this is spicy!”  
“Oh, I’m sorry you must have gotten the ones with chilli. Here mine should be better.” Erik offered Charles a bite from his own.  
Charles shot Erik a suspicious look before taking a bite. “Hmm. Yes, definitely better.” He nodded chewing on it.  
“You can have it.” Erik gave Charles his roll with the steak in it and took Charles’ own.  
“So Nina?” Charles brought them back to the topic.  
“Ugh yes.” Erik looked around helplessly until he spotted her with Sidney and her parents at the table they had set up for those who wanted or needed to sit. “I think I have an idea,” he blurted out.

They made their way over to them. There was only one chair left and, without thinking, Erik sat on it.  
“Hello, I’m Erik.” He greeted the Alpha and the omega.  
Charles stood at his side a bit awkwardly. “Uhm Erik?” He asked.  
Erik turned around to look at him. Oh yes, right. He looked for another chair but he didn’t find one. Slightly blushing he patted his legs.  
Charles sighed but knew he had no other choice and sat on Erik’s lap. “I’m Charles,” he introduced himself.  
The Alpha smiled warmly at them. “Steve and Bucky.” He pointed at himself and then to his omega. “It’s a pleasure to meet you two. Congratulations from us as well.”  
“Papa, Charles!” Nina seemed to have noticed them now. “You could have told me you know. I wouldn’t have told anyone.”  
Charles blushed. “I know, Nina.” They could hardly explain anything to her here so they would have to leave her believing it for now.  
“Look, Sidney, then our siblings can play together!” Nina exclaimed excitedly.  
Sidney nodded enthusiastically. “Yes!” She turned to Erik and Charles. “I’m also getting a sibling.” She announced proudly and hugged Bucky, the omega, next to her who chuckled and patted her hair.  
“We had an idea,” Erik announced. “What do you think about organising a sleepover?” He asked Sidney’s parents.

The evening was over faster than they had realised and they were sitting in the car on their way back.  
“Nina, we need to talk with you,” Erik said.  
“What is it?” She asked. She had been bouncing with glee the whole evening. Finally, she was getting her sibling and her dad and Charles let her spend the night at Sidney’s next week.  
Erik glanced to Charles in the passenger seat who send him an encouraging nod. “Charles is not really pregnant, Nina. Those people only believe that.”  
Nina gaped at him. “You are joking,” she pleaded eyes filling with tears. “Tell me, this isn’t true!”  
“No, I’m sorry Nina but your father is right.” Charles turned around to look at her. “We couldn’t tell them because they would’ve thought bad things about us. Tell the government,” he explained to her.  
“But you always said I shouldn’t lie!” She accused him.  
“I know Nina but this is something different. I’m not hurting them but I’m protecting myself by letting them believe that. Do you understand that, Nina?” He asked.  
Nina looked at him like he killed all her friends and ate them afterwards. She shook her head. “No, I don’t understand that.” Tears were running down her cheeks. And she had thought papa and Charles were finally happy together.  
“Look, Nina, you are a big girl, aren’t you? If you tell no one about this we let you have that sleepover at Sidney’s,” Erik explained.  
Nina sobbed. “I hate you. I hate you both!” She turned to look out the window and ignored them the rest of the day. She didn't even let them kiss her goodnight. 

Later they lay together in bed. Charles sighed. He could still feel Nina’s betrayed look on him. “That didn't go so well, huh?” He asked Erik who lay behind him.  
Erik was still beating himself up mentally. Had there been another way? But in the end, it was too late now anyway.  
“I'm sorry, Erik. If I wouldn't be here you would never have had this fight with her,” Charles apologised.  
Erik shook his head. “If you wouldn't be here she would still get bullied by the other kids. It's not your fault. I value the part you take in educating her.” Erik assured him.  
“Thank you, Erik.” They both lay in silence then thinking over what happened today. “It's strange, isn't it?” Charles asked at the prospect of having to fake a pregnancy for the next month or so.  
Erik hummed. He was nearly spooning Charles anyway so it was easy for him to throw an arm around his waist and rub Charles tummy again. “They're looking for a miracle. A happy story to tell everyone. Can you imagine how happy we would be if you would be infertile but got pregnant? It would be a damn miracle. The heartbreak, the love, the happy end. It makes for a fantastic story.”  
Charles chuckled. “I'm happy to see that you're not trying to beat them up but trying to understand their point of view,” he praised Erik. “And you're right. It does make for a good romance.” He placed his hand over Erik's on his tummy. But none of this is real. 

Erik drove Nina and Charles to the daycare like every weekday the next morning. Nina was still not speaking to them. They had made it a routine that he brought them in as well as carrying Nina’s bag and Charles lunch. She was mostly too tired and liked being carried by Charles but today she instantly stormed off to find her friends.  
“Well, then,” Erik said and handed Charles his things before turning to go.  
Charles turned his head and caught a gaze of one of his colleagues. “Erik, wait!” He called after him.  
Erik did turning around to him.  
Charles walked over and got on his tiptoes brushing their lips together. “Have a good day,” he said with a shy smile before rolling back on his whole feet.  
Erik was startled for a moment before he caught himself. He nodded and added, “I'll pick you up at six.” 

Charles thought he was prepared for all the comments and gossip he would have to answer today. Or at least he hoped. That was until he actually sat at the table to eat lunch and the first one, which happened to be Julia, cleared her throat.  
“Sooo Charles honey… Congratulations again. Miracles make the world seem like a better place, don’t they?” She smiled sweetly.  
Charles forced himself to smile back and nod. Get into the role, Charles! He reminded himself.  
“So, do you have any ideas how to name the pup already?” Patryk, one of the male omegas asked.  
Oh shit, here we go. Charles thought and realised: No, he wasn’t prepared at all. “Uhm, no. Not really. We haven’t talked about it yet. It wasn’t the first thing in our minds,” he admitted with a nervous laugh.  
A chuckle goes through the room and Julia added, “Well I can imagine that…” and they all cheered again.  
“But you have to have thought about it at least. I mean you’re what now? 20? You must already have spent years wanting a pup now,” Karolina remarked.  
Charles went a bit pale. Years? Jesus Christ, how many pups are omegas expected to have until they die? “Uhm well… I kinda like Lorna?” He said the first pleasing name that came to his mind.  
Karolina cooed. “Well, that is very specific. You have talked about it, after all.”  
Charles forced himself to smile. The blushing came automatically.  
“So you think it’s going to be a girl then,” Patryck remarked.  
Oh god, Charles thought, just leave it alone. Who knows if it’s a girl, a boy or an alien?! Until yesterday I didn’t even know I was supposed to be pregnant! “I have really no idea.”  
“But, come on, you gotta have a feeling!” Karolina pushed further.  
Charles managed to not roll his eyes. “Well, I’ve hardly realised that it finally worked. So really whatever it is in the end: I just hope that it’s healthy.” He smiled.  
“A very good attitude.” Hendryck smiled at Charles openly across the table.  
This time it wasn’t so hard for Charles to smile back.  
“Any morning sickness? It still kills me every time.” Micha threw in the conversation.  
Well, that is one thing I was prepared for. “No, not yet. But I think it won’t take long anymore.”  
“I notice you are devouring Lehnsherr’s lunch as usual. Gonna be your thing?” Patryck asked.  
Charles looked down at his food. Well, it certainly could be worse. “I’ve always loved it,” he admitted truthfully.  
“Prepare for swollen feet,” Karolina warned. “I went up two sizes! Better teach him how to give good foot rubs immediately. You gonna thank me for that one.”  
“You definitely have to show us the sonogram pictures once you get them,” Julia ordered.  
“Do you even smell pregnant yet?” Patryck asked, leant over and sniffed before Charles could duck away. “Nope. How do you know then?”  
“Ugh…” Charles’ brain was racing for a good explanation. “It’s because of the medical treatments I got. It takes longer to kick in and they made me take several tests and they were all positive.” Shit! They definitely needed to get something to fix that.  
“Oh, poor honey! I’m so happy for you that it worked, though,” Julia said and reached for his hand to squeeze it.

Erik’s lunch went slightly different although the topic of discussion was the same.  
“So Erik, we heard that you’re gonna have a pup again. Congrats.” Jarek clapped him on the back.  
Erik nodded. “Thanks.”  
“Didn’t think you would risk it again after what happened to your wife,” Oleg commented.  
Erik went a bit cold. He would never ever allow that to happen again. Not that he really could have changed anything. But he still blamed himself.  
“And he’s officially off the market now. So you can relax a bit more now, yes?” Filip said.  
Erik shot him a hard look. “That has nothing to do with relaxing. It was highly disrespectful of you towards him.”  
“Ok, man. Chill, alright?” Filip tried to appease him.  
Erik growled but let it go.  
“So any names?” Marek asked.  
Erik shrugged. “I like David,” he said. It would’ve been Nina’s name if she would have been a boy.  
“A boy this time? The official Lehnsherr heir?” Marek joked.  
“Really I don’t care as long as they’re healthy.” He remarked.  
“Well, guess so, with all the effort it must have taken you two to get it at all,” Marek sympathised.

Charles was never before so happy to see Erik walk through the gate to the playground attached to the building of the daycare centre.  
“Erik,” he breathed out relieved and quickly made his way over to him.  
Behind him, Julia and Karolina shared a knowing look.  
“Charles.” Erik was equally relieved to see him again.  
Charles smiled and happily wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck once he reached him. “How was your day?” He asked.  
Erik shrugged. “Same as always,” he said and let their foreheads bump together before he whispered, “Did everything go smoothly?”  
Charles bit his lip. Erik being so close to him made his heart flutter. “More or less. Had to make up a few things. What about you? Did they ask you anything?”  
Erik hummed. It felt good to hold Charles like that. Or in general. He could get used to it.  
Charles scrunched his nose cutely. “They asked me if we have name ideas already. Can you believe that?”  
Erik’s smile stretched. “They asked me that as well.”  
“What did you say?” Charles questioned excitedly.  
“David. Would be Nina’s name if she would’ve been a boy,” Erik revealed. “What about you?”  
“Lorna. It’s Scottish. I just happened to remember and like it.” Charles felt like that wasn’t a very impressive reason wherein Erik’s was beautiful. “I like David though.”  
“And I like Lorna,” Erik agreed and they both chuckled.  
“Soo…” Charles said after a moment of silence. “Are we going to search for kid one and go home?” He suggested and leant closer. “I’ve really had enough of gossip for today.”  
Erik chuckled. “Ok, let’s find number one then.”  
They broke apart then and Charles overheard the disappointed noise Karolina and Julia made. Jesus Christ, these women had no decency whatsoever.

Only when making dinner Charles remembered the scent issue they had to solve somehow. “Erik, we have a problem,” He announced while Nina was upstairs getting ready for bed. She insisted on doing that by herself now. Well, practically since yesterday.  
Erik looked up from the magazine he’d been reading.  
“Scent,” was all Charles said raising an eyebrow.  
“Oh,” Erik answered lowering his reading material.  
“So any ideas?” Charles asked worrying his bottom lip.  
Erik shrugged. “Well, the only thing we can do is imitate it somehow.”  
“What does it even smell like?” Charles asked.  
Erik gaze wandered to a picture of Magda hanging on the wall. “Like sweet fruits, a warm summer day. I don’t know it may be different from omega to omega?” He looked back at Charles.  
“Well. they would never know it then, right? Except they have been keeping close track of my scent.” He pointed out.  
Erik didn’t like that idea. “I don’t know. Maybe the internet knows something?”  
Charles shrugged. They could at least try it.  
Nina came down the stairs in that moment wearing a serious expression on her face. “Papa, Charles I have to tell you something.” She climbed on the couch table.  
“Get down from the table!” Erik said but Nina ignored him.  
“You two are really stupid and you will not see me forgive and forget. I’m not Jesus after all. But. I still love you two. Now come here and give me a kiss.” She demanded.  
Erik felt a weight lift off his heart that he hadn’t noticed until now. He stood up and crouched down to give her a kiss. “But now get off the table.” He took her and lifted her up before sitting down again letting her stay on his lap.  
“Charles?” She looked expectantly at him.  
“Oh, you want me to-?” Charles looked surprised.  
“Of course, Charles!” Nina said crossing her arms and looking at him like she can’t believe how stupid he is. Charles nodded and leant in with a smile pressing a smooch to her cheek.  
Nina smiled happily and used both her hands to press his head up so it would meet Erik’s after hers.  
Charles made a surprised noise trying to pull back while Nina giggled. He couldn’t prevent his lips scratching over Erik’s stubble though and he quickly pulled back apologising to Erik.  
“It’s alright, Charles. Let’s bring this troublemaker here to bed.”

When Erik came downstairs again Charles was browsing the internet on how to imitate a pregnancy smell.  
“Why does she keep doing that?” Erik asked.  
Charles sighed. “I think she just wants a real family not this weird thing we have going on,” he pointed out.  
Erik drew up his shoulders a bit. “I’m sorry. I want to give her that but it isn’t easy. I’m not really close with anybody but you. I’m not really good at being close with anyone really.”  
Charles leant back in his chair and shot Erik a sympathising smile. “I think you are faring quite good so far.”  
Erik walked over lips stretching into a smile. “Do you think so?”  
Charles tipped his head back when Erik was close. “Yes, I do. Managed to make people think you got me with pups after all. Our chemistry can’t be that bad thinking about that.”  
Erik chuckled. “You’re right. So, did you find something?” He walked around to lean over his shoulder.  
“I did indeed. Here. Look at that. A shampoo that supposed to make you smell pregnant.”  
Erik wrinkled his forehead. “And that is really working?”  
“How should I know?” Charles asked Erik turning around slightly.  
“Well, what do the comments say?” Erik asked.  
“Ugh…” Charles scrolled down. He had taken a look at them earlier but decided they weren’t really helpful.

‘That helped me a lot when I had no mate but wanted to dream a bit.’ (That was the only slightly constructive one.)  
‘My Alpha is getting older but that made him get on track again. ;)’  
‘Made daddy growl ‘my pup’ and pound me real hard. 10/10 would use it again.’

Charles squinted up at Erik who had gotten beet-red. Erik cleared his throat. “Well, these aren’t exactly helpful.”  
“I know. That’s why I think we should just try it,” Charles said.  
Erik nodded. “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Erik was the one that suggested it but that didn’t mean he was very comfortable with not having Nina around even if it was only for one night. It started when he picked up Charles from the daycare and instinctively wanted to look for her.  
“Oh, Steve already picked them up,” Charles said when he noticed Erik looking around while getting the bowl in which he had his lunch.  
“Do you have his phone number? If something is wrong? You know how hard it is for her to find sleep at a foreign place. Maybe we should have visited all together first?” Erik said restlessly.  
Charles chuckled. “Relax, Erik. She’s not a little kid anymore.”  
Erik didn’t look convinced.  
“When was the last day you were alone and could do something without having to be responsible for her?” Charles threw him off track.  
“Ugh.” Erik shrugged. “Dunno. Awhile?”  
“Then my friend we should get drunk and watch a blasting action movie on high volume tonight,” Charles stated with a grin and ushered Erik out towards his car.  
But they were stopped by Julia on their way. “I saw that Nina is staying with the Rogers for tonight. Have fun you two.” She winked. “I was also incredibly horny when I was pregnant.”  
Charles blushed. “Ugh thanks, Julia.”  
Erik chuckled and took the liberty to pat his ass. “Incredibly horny, huh?” He asked smirking down at him.  
“Erik!” Charles yelped. “We are in public!”  
“Oh, don’t mind me,” Julia offered acting as if she was averting her eyes.  
Erik looked down at Charles and his head swam at the prospect of being able to spend time alone with him. Getting drunk and silly with him. And now… Well, there was the situation and the excuse and he decided not to waste it when he leant down and pressed his lips on Charles’ firmly who gasped in surprise. Erik’s tongue slipped between the open, delicious lips and licked into the sweet mouth. The outside world was fading becoming an unimportant blur. He turned to properly face Charles letting his tongue delve beyond the row of teeth and slide along the other tongue. Aroused scent hit his nose and he purred.  
Charles was too surprised for a moment until he got aware that Erik was really kissing him. He lost his grasp at reality then bringing his arms up around Erik’s neck and willingly opening his mouth to let the Alpha plunder it. He whined in the back of his throat shyly trying to lick back. His nose picked up on the strong and potent smell of an aroused Alpha. Never had he ever smelt something that made his knees go weak that quickly.  
When they had to break apart for some air Erik took the liberty to kiss down Charles’ neck. They were both panting for air. Erik leant his forehead on Charles’ shoulder to give them both time to adjust again.  
In the end, it was Charles who cleared his throat and stepped back righting himself again. When he threw a look to Julia her mouth was hanging open and her cheeks were flushed red. Well, that gave them gossip topics for at least a week, Charles thought and followed Erik to their car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little tipsy. ;) Also more fake pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little juicy in this chapter. In other words, my attempt to write smut. But also the usual fluff later on.

Charles was unsure how to act at first. He had a stupid teenage crush on Erik and, really, it shouldn’t change anything. He could never have Erik and he knew that. It was exceptional that he had put up with him until now. And eventually, their paths would divide again. It was just the first Alpha he has been close to as an omega. Probably it was only natural to feel like this. But he was glad to see that Erik went right to where they left off when he started worrying about Nina again.  
“Charles, I completely forgot to ask if she got her stuffed animals. Did she take them?” Erik asked shooting Charles worried glances when they prepared dinner.  
Charles didn’t want to encourage Erik’s worry but he honestly wasn’t sure. And Nina didn’t sleep without them around. “I don’t know, Erik,” he admitted.  
“I’m going to call, Steve. I can still bring them after all,” Erik said quickly pulling his phone out of his pocket and dialling Steve’s number.  
Charles didn’t say that Nina would have already noticed and Steve would have immediately called them. Or if something else would be the matter.

Erik called Steve two more times until Charles took pity on their nerves and took Erik’s phone away.   
“Erik, listen to me. They’re sleeping now. Calm down. Remember that we wanted to get drunk? Now’s the chance, come on.” He tugged him into the living room and got everything alcoholic that they had in the house. It wasn’t too much but being forced to drink everything mixed up will eventually give them the booze they wanted. “Perfect device against worries.” He explained and poured them both a shot. “Cheers, my friend.”  
Erik seemed to contemplate for a moment until he followed Charles’ example and lifted his glass.

They downed another shuddering at the unusual and strong taste before Charles turned on the tv and cranked up the volume with a smirk at Erik. He poured them another shot. “Everytime someone dies we take a shot. If it’s a mass shooting with lots of people dying we drink until it’s over.” Charles stated. Erik groaned and chuckled when the first scene telling the dramatic background story was a mass shooting. They took five shots until it was finally over.   
“Oh god.” Charles groaned. His head was swimming. He hadn’t drunk anything in too long.  
They followed the story a bit then. Charles brow furrowed. What was that about omegas being the betrayers and bitches? What the hell is wrong with that entertainment industry? He looked over to Erik who looked a bit tipsy but also confused.   
When the omega boss was called incapable and killed by the main character they both took a shot before Charles said, “This is bullshit. Let’s see what else is on.”  
He took the remote and started zapping. There were the four main channels, a couple children programmes probably for Nina and then some more that were either pay tv or home shopping channels. They stopped here and there to laugh what they were selling before reaching… well before they reached “The Alpha-Channel” (“anything an Alpha wants to inspire his play sessions”). Currently “the bitch and the beast” was playing having an omega swoon over a much older, very hairy and past his golden years Alpha. The costumes were ridiculous and the set much more so.   
“One shot every time someone comes,” Charles suggested. “Come on, we can make fun of it.” He winked.  
Erik huffed but nodded. “It’s probably still better than this anti-omega shit. Here you can at least tell that they embarrass everyone.”  
Charles laughed and after a moment Erik joined in. “Okay, how about we change the rules. Every time someone makes the other laugh, the laughing one has to takes a shot?”  
Erik nodded. “You’re on.”

After a few scene that gradually became more and more explicit Charles realised that this may have not been a great idea after all. He was blushing red and the last thing he could think about were funny jokes. The urge to cover his eyes or at least his red cheeks became stronger and, of course, Erik noticed. “You haven’t drunk enough you’re still able to be embarrassed by this,” he stated.  
Charles tried to laugh it off. “Well, my level of blood alcohol is completely up to you. You just gotta put some effort into making me drunk.”  
Erik’s eyes narrowed at him. “I’m taking that challenge.”  
Charles gulped. Maybe he shouldn’t have said this after all. 

Charles was curled into himself, holding his stomach and unable to stop laughing. But, really, Erik could say anything by now and he would crack up.   
“Okay, okay stop,” he pleaded. “I have to make you laugh and drink at least ten times before you can continue. I’m going to die of alcohol poisoning otherwise.”   
Erik laughed and filled Charles’ shot glass to the edge. He had moved closer to where the omega was lying on the couch. “But first you gotta pay your debt for that joke. Come on, open your mouth, Charles.” He took the glass trying not to spill too much.  
Charles groaned but dutifully opened his mouth.  
“Here it comes.” Erik poured the shot with a surprising precision into Charles’ mouth. “Swallow it like the beautiful princess did.”  
Charles laughed, coughed and tried to swallow it back so it would get into his air pipes. 

Ten minutes into Charles time to tell a joke and they were both silently staring at the tv. Charles was drunk, okay? Drunk enough so the Alpha seducing the omega on screen actually pulled his attention. Or rather the one of his dick. Or these days he might as well say hole. Because that’s where most of the action took place now. He shot a quick look to Erik but his expression was stoic like most of the time.  
Charles turned back to the screen where the Alpha had rescued the omega from his abusive family and brought into a wooden cabin somewhere in a forest. The omega was sick or as they found out later: soon getting into heat. Charles remembered heat. The consuming lust and heat, the emptiness and the will to do everything as long as he would receive a cock for it. He bit his lip. He also remembered how enticing Erik’s scent had been to his nose. Not that it smelt bad now. Actually… Charles sniffed the air. It smelt nearly the same to him now. He wiggled a bit closer to catch more of it. While moving he felt his underwear being sticky. Jesus, he was leaking already.   
“You are not trying very hard,” Erik remarked drily.  
He giggled then with the ridiculousness of it all. He was getting horny over a stupid porno. “Hmm, maybe because I’m really seriously drunk. And horny. Got how stupid it is but maybe I’m just the type to get horny when drunk. Or while watching pornos. See I’m already leaking.” Charles said with a giggle and reached into his boxers gathering some of the slick and bringing it under Erik’s nose. He saw his nostrils flare but before anything could happen he pulled it back and licked it up. He turned to the screen then again seeing the alpha giving in to help the omega through his heat. “You didn’t do this for me, Erik. Do you know how agonising it is to smell you and not being able to get you? Especially in heat! Damn, do you know utterly empty I felt? But even then you continue to be such a good man, Erik. Did you never dream about just going up and fucking me? Pounding me because I think I would have appreciated that more than your chicken soup. I mean your chicken soup is amazing I’m sure but rather unuseful with stuffing holes.”  
Erik was barely holding it together now. Charles’ scent seemed to be everywhere and he still had a bit of slick on his lips and it was all so tempting… He squeezed his eyes shut and willed his dizzy mind to remember why this was a bad idea. “Maybe you should be grateful I didn’t do it. We wouldn’t be faking your pregnancy now if I would’ve taken you like I wanted,” he gritted out between clenched teeth.  
Charles hummed but didn’t seem to progress the rational disagreement. “Was it always this hot in here?” He pulled at the buttons of his shirt until it ripped opened. “Whoops.” Charles grinned lopsidedly at Erik before throwing it all on the floor and focusing back on the screen. The Alpha was giving it rough to the omega who accepted everything gratefully.  
“Fuck,” Charles moaned and closed his eyes. “I dreamt about you doing this to me.” One of his hands wandered to his backside pulling away the damp fabric and searching for his hole. “You pushed me down into the pillow so we wouldn’t wake up Nina. And your cock… it was so huge.” Charles moaned again, louder this time.  
Erik growled watching with dilated pupils how Charles’ mouth hung open. He heard a squelching sound and knew he had pushed a finger into himself. Erik swallowed nostrils flaring at the intense scent hitting his nose.   
“Erik, please. Let me see your cock. Please,” Charles whined looking up at the Alpha with pleading eyes.  
Erik was beyond the point of denying him anything now. His hands went to his zipper but his power was quicker than that. He studied Charles’ reaction closely as he slowly freed his cock.   
Charles licked his lips seeing the huge dick spring free from where it had been trapped. “Let me lick, please, Alpha. Just once. I wanna know how it tastes. How it feels.”  
Erik moaned. “Fuck, yes go ahead. Take me into your dirty mouth.”  
Eagerly Charles did as he was told pulling his finger free again and crawling over to nuzzle into Erik’s crotch. The Alpha scent being strong there and helping to fuel Charles’ burning lust. Then he tentatively stuck out his tongue and licked carefully up the whole length.   
“Do you like it?” Erik asked hand going into the black, floppy curls.  
Charles nodded. “Can I do it again?” He asked.  
Erik nodded. “Suck it this time. Put your lips around it and suck,” he ordered.  
Charles nodded and opened his mouth. Carefully he slid more and more of Erik’s length down his throat. When he nearly hit the pubic hair he looked up at Erik to gauge his reaction.   
Erik moaned at the picture of blue eyes and cherry red lips which were wrapped around his cock. He had to do something or he would come soon. With one forceful pull, he threw Charles back on his back and crawled over him capturing said lips into a heated kiss. With hands and powers, he reached out to get any clothes off that still stopped their skin from meeting. When he pulled back to get some air into his lungs he admired Charles’ state for a moment. His cheeks were flushed and his lips slightly parted. He was panting as hard as Erik. “Damn you, Charles,” Erik cursed. “You’re damn pretty you know that?” And then he dived in for another kiss.  
While they kept on kissing Erik had freed them both of their clothes. He was eager to get into that sweet hole that he had been allowed to touch before. He flipped Charles quickly and efficiently startling a yelp out of him. His hands immediately found Charles’ round and firm ass cheeks kneading them sensually. He purred into his ear before kissing along his shoulders. His cock was aching and to get some release he rubbed it against the back of Charles’ thighs. One of his fingers wandered into Charles’ crack circling around the fluttering hole. Since Charles had already used one and Erik was desperate he started out with two and scissored them in quick succession. Below him, Charles was trembling, begging and arching into his touch. He soothed him telling him he would get his cock soon. The slick the omega provided would have to make up for the rest of preparation because Erik honestly couldn’t be bothered to do more at the moment. He pulled his fingers out and positioned his cock at Charles entrance. Slowly but without halting, he pushed inside until they were flush against each other. He moaned. Charles tight hole felt incredible. The little omega was trembling beneath him hardly being able to adjust to his size.  
“Alpha, it’s so big.” He whined.  
“And you’re so tight, my little omega.” Erik kissed his shoulder. “Tell me, who do you belong to?”  
“Yours. Please. Erik. Alpha. I need you. I’m only yours,” Charles begged.  
“And that Hendryck guy?” Erik asked in a sudden attack of soberness.  
“No one. Please. Fuck me.” Charles didn’t have the mind to remember who that was. Or who he was. The only thing that counted was Alpha and Erik.  
“Good boy.” Erik began thrusting slowly making way for his big cock to thrust freely. Charles was whining beneath him and Erik moaned when he felt him clench around his length. Once he was able to pick up a pace he did, delivering his thrusts with more speed and force. Charles was practically screaming beneath him.  
“Alpha. Erik! Yes! Please, harder!” He arched his back up meeting Erik’s thrusts.  
Erik was happy to give him everything he was able to give but then a thought entered his mind and he slowed down earning him unhappy noises from the omega. Erik pulled completely out before flipping him back around. “I wanna see your face when I make you cum.” He growled and pushed into the gaping hole. Charles whined though it sounded more happy than hurt. Erik grabbed his thighs and lifted them up before bending him over. This time when his thrusts fastened he could see the lust and pleasure in Charles’ eyes and he leant down to kiss these red lips he loved so much.   
They were both close moaning with pleasure when Erik’s thrusts lost the rhythm and he felt his knot swelling. “So close, my little omega.” Erik murmured biting into one of the kiss-swollen lips.  
Charles yelped at that and moaned. “Knot me, Alpha, please, fill me up,” he begged eyes glassy.  
In one moment Erik was delivering his last forceful thrusts in the next his knot caught, Charles clenched and effectively made him spill his load. At the same time Charles screamed and spilt his cum over his stomach. Erik groaned letting go of Charles’ legs who hooked behind his back while his cock kept pumping cum into him. They were both panting and their hearts were still going crazy in their chests. But they took calmness in scenting each other. Erik turned them around so he wouldn’t be crashing him and let the young omega find his scent spot while he did the same. That is how they fell asleep in the end. Legs entangled and noses buried in the other’s scent spot.

Charles was the first to wake. His first reaction was ow my head! His second was ow my ass! Where the one felt like some big ass truck danced rumba on it, the other felt like the truck had done the same inside. While burning. He groaned again and tried to move but Erik’s arms were holding him tightly. He was used to that by now. He knew if he just wiggled hard enough Erik would let go. What was a bit unexpected was feeling something inside of him while doing so (for a moment he was surprised he could still feel anything down there). That brought up the question of what the hell did we do last night? Sorting the obvious facts (because Erik sure as hell didn’t trip and then magically just ended up inside of him) gave him a blurry picture of the last evening and slowly all the rest came back. Oh my god, I seduced Erik Lehnsherr! Charles thought panicked and stared at Erik. Who happened to blink and wake up in that exact moment. Okay, so Charles could hardly hide the state they were in at the moment. “Morning.” He said because he didn’t know what else to say.  
“Morning,” Erik greeted. He looked around a bit disorientated before stretching and releasing Charles from his death grip. But not other things, he noticed in that moment. He was still inside of him. Unlike Charles, Erik didn’t find it hard to gather the memories of last evening. Well, shit.  
“Uhm Erik, is it possible that you… Uhm you know… would pull out of me?” Charles requested with a lopsided grin.  
Erik gulped. “Yes, of course. Sorry.” He took Charles by his hips and lifted him slowly from his cock.   
Charles whined. “Ouch,” he hissed.   
“You okay?” Erik asked.  
Charles nodded. “I think it will fade. Thank you, Erik.”  
Erik nodded. “Alright then.” Awkward silence. “I’m gonna take shower.”

After they both had showered (separately!) they made themselves breakfast. It was Sunday and Erik didn’t have a shift today and neither did Charles so they didn’t hurry. Steve would bring by Nina this afternoon so they had plenty of time to clear the empty bottles and the dirty sofa. Charles mentally prepared to google how one got slick stains out of couch cushions.  
“So, what are we going to do now?” Charles asked when they had sat down.  
Erik shrugged. “Nothing? I mean we were both drunk and horny because we were watching porn. It doesn’t mean anything.”  
Of course, it doesn’t. Charles refused to feel sad about that. He nodded. But there was another fear. “Do you think… Uhm… Well, we didn’t use protection.”  
Erik snorted. “Come on, Charles. It was one time and you aren’t even close to heat. Don’t break your pretty head over this. Let us just forget about that.”

Two days later the pregnancy scent shampoo arrived. Charles was relieved and used it the next time he showered. He sniffed at himself once he was done. There was a faint sweet note. Satisfied he put on his clothes and walked outside to join Erik and Nina eating breakfast.   
“I think it worked,” he told Erik smugly although he still had his doubts.  
Erik nodded. He would like to test it but was too afraid of scenting Charles in front of Nina.

At the daycare nobody said anything but it might take them some time to notice. Charles didn’t want to press and make himself suspicious with it. Erik sniffed him in the evening when they both were about to go to bed. Mostly it still smelt like Charles but there was a thin layer of pregnancy. He closed his eyes and buried his nose deeply inhaling the scent and relishing in the idea of Charles being pregnant.  
“Erik?” Charles asked carefully.  
Erik hummed before realising that none of this was real and Charles didn’t belong to him. He pulled back.

Four days after the incident they decided to do the publicity test and go grocery shopping. Erik had made a list and they headed out. This time Nina wanted to go with them. She probably suspected to get a treat now that Charles was with them. They split up for a moment so Charles and Nina went to get the milk while Erik looked for some vegetables. Charles and Nina were bickering in front of the shelf for a moment before they decided on taking two cartoons. One simple milk and the other cacao. Nina demanded to be carried because she was still tired. Charles gave her the cartoon of cacao that she clutched to her chest like some treasure. Her head sank against his shoulder and instinctively Charles pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt like she was his own daughter more and more. There was simply only the aspect that they didn’t share too much in the past but now he took on all the things her mother would do.   
They went to find Erik then who stood in the aisle full of vegetables but didn’t spare the greenstuff a glance. He was talking to a young woman who kept flicking her hair back and blinking up at him. Charles sniffed when a strange scent entered his nose. It was an omega trying to entice an Alpha! She was hitting on Erik and he let her! Charles knew he had no right but he started to feel insanely jealous. Additionally, the whole town thought they were having a pup! Erik had to act like it, goddammit! Charles marched over with an overly sweet smile on his lips. He couldn’t help his scent kicking up but decided it didn’t matter. Should the bitch get lost for all he cared! When he reached Erik he slung an arm around his narrow waist. “Darling, are you ready?” He asked shooting a glare into the direction of the woman who looked rather baffled.   
“You could’ve told me you have a family,” she said clicking her tongue and stomping away.  
Charles was more than satisfied to see her go.  
“What was that?” Erik asked and turned to Charles whose…. Mmmh… pregnancy scent had intensified.  
Charles raised an eyebrow. “And you call me naive,” he said and huffed. “She was hitting on you, Erik.” He hoped Erik hadn’t notice or just didn’t care.  
“Oh,” Erik said but didn’t tear his eyes from Charles. Then… the scent was him being- “You were jealous,” he stated with a smirk.  
“No, I was not,” Charles denied but blushed.  
“You totally were,” Erik said with a satisfied grin. So he wasn’t completely indifferent to him after all.  
“Even if, it was only instincts!” Charles defended his actions.  
But Erik’s smile didn’t leave his face. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Charles' waist and placed a possessive hand of his own on his hipbone. Nina smiled sleepily at him and Erik leant over to kiss her forehead. There was no place he’d rather be at the moment.

Awhile later they ran into Hendryck. Or rather he ran into Charles. Hendryck nearly made him fall. Erik’s scent was instantly kicking up and he pulled Charles against him.   
“Don’t you have eyes?! Be a bit more careful around him, he’s pregnant after all! Do you also treat him like that at the daycare?! Because if you do I think I might have to pay you a visit!” He snapped baring his teeth at the beta.  
“Erik, Erik! Calm your mind!” Charles tried to soothe the Alpha. He didn’t know why but Erik acted allergic to Hendryck. “Nothing happened, alright?” He turned to Hendryck. “I’m sorry, I guess he didn’t sleep well.” Charles blurted out the first apologies that came to his mind.  
“You kept him up, huh?” Hendryck joked and chuckled. “I understand. Your scent kicked finally in. They all go a bit crazy then.”   
Charles smiled happily. It seemed to have worked after all. Erik growled behind him so Charles decided that it would be better to get done with their grocery shopping after all. He quickly said goodbye to Hendryck before Erik pulled him away.

When they laid in bed together that evening and Charles’ breaths had finally evened out Erik allowed himself to go explore this wonderful scent that had stroked his soul all the time today and made him purr. Gently he pushed Charles’ floppy curls from his neck and nuzzled his nose there. Pup, mine, Charles. The shampoo had fully unfolded its effect after all. The scent was a lot thicker now and shared a note of Erik. He closed his eyes breathing deeply and letting his hand come to rest on Charles' tummy. Pup, Charles, mine, Charles, pup, mine, mine, pup, Charles… Erik drifted off to sleep.

A few weeks later they had both settled into a routine and their roles so Charles decided to step up their game a bit.   
“I’m going to fake morning sickness starting today,” Charles explained to Erik. “So act a little worried when you drop me off later,” he warned him.

And so Erik did. Charles was rubbing his tummy and made a suffering face.   
“Are you sure you are able to work?” Erik asked looking distressed of leaving him.  
“Yes, Erik I’m sure. It’s morning sickness. I’m sure it will pass.” Charles assured him before fake gagging and dashing for the toilets. Luckily there weren’t multiple stalls so no one heard if he actually threw up.   
In the meanwhile, Erik looked conflicted if he should follow him. Of all people, it was Hendryck who addressed him. “Morning sickness, huh? It’s always hard for them.”  
“How would you know?” Erik bit back. He already had a pup and knew how morning sickness was on omegas.  
“Dude, mated and married for years. Leave your jealousy where it’s actually needed.” The beta had lifted his hands in an appeasing gesture. “How about you check on him?”  
Erik gave him a sharp nod before turning on his heels and following Charles.

Charles was careful to only do it from time to time and tell the others only when they asked about it. He and Erik had bought more literature about pregnancy so they often found themselves reading these evenings. Sure, Erik had lived through all of this but it was some years ago and they weren’t sure about the difference between the female and male body. Charles also learned more about the way his omega body worked and how to control some of his instincts. Eventually, Erik gave him the first sonogram picture he had of Nina. Charles saw how many memories it brought up for him and promised to bring it back without any damage. 

The next morning Charles woke and felt sick. In fact, he felt like… He ripped himself from Erik’s grip and quickly dashed to the bathroom where he leant over the toilet and heaved. He must have eaten something bad last evening. Soon Erik staggered into the room, still sleepy.  
“Charles?” He asked before taking in the situation. “Why are you acting at home now, too?”  
“I’m not-” Charles heaved. “Acting. I must have had something bad for dinner yesterday.” Finally, his stomach was empty and he leant back with a relieved sigh.   
Erik knelt beside him and flushed the loo. “We all ate the same,” he stated looking worried.  
“I know. Maybe it was just my stomach acting weird.” Charles shrugged. “I’m sure it can’t be something serious.”   
Erik didn’t like it but agreed. He took a towel and wiped Charles’ mouth.   
“Erik, I’m not a little kid,” Charles insisted.  
“I know. I didn’t imply that you were I just- Let me take care of you,” he offered.  
Charles looked guilty. “Of course, Erik. It’s just… I’m not really pregnant, alright? I can’t give you what you want.”  
Erik stared down at his hands. “I know, Charles.” It was just too easy to forget with Charles’ scent surrounding him telling him that he should be careful with him and protect him at any given price.  
“Hey, don’t beat yourself up, okay? It’s not that I don’t appreciate it. I just don’t know… Probably omega hormones that make me act like that.” He managed a thin smile. “Some tea would be nice now.”  
“Of course, Charles.” Erik felt better now even though he was pretty certain that Charles had only said it so he could feel helpful. It didn’t change the fact that it helped. He took the liberty to lift him up.  
Charles yelped and giggled. “Erik!”  
Erik smiled. That is what he wanted to achieve. He carried Charles down into the kitchen.

Charles’ sickness passed soon enough then and he started off fresh into the day. He felt daring enough to kiss Erik goodbye and was happy when Erik didn’t push him away.  
In the break, he remembered the hint he would drop today. He had put the picture into his wallet and his hand kept reaching for it to feel if it was still there.   
It was only a question of time until someone noticed. Hendryck was the one to address it. “So Charles, you got something new to show us?” He poked with a smug smile.  
“Ah yes, actually. Am I that obvious?” He pulled his wallet out and took the picture. “We had a doctor appointment yesterday.”  
Julia squealed and snatched the picture from his fingers. “Look Karolina. It’s so tiny!” The omegas instantly flocked around her.  
Charles watched them and hoped he wouldn’t end up like this with another person’s life the only thing to brighten up his own. He turned to Hendryck who had a little smile play on his face. “What?” Charles asked. Something was clearly amusing him. But what?  
“How did he react? Erik, I mean. He always acts so toughly but I bet when he heard the heartbeat of the pup, you two fought so hard to have, he became a sopping puddle.” Hendryck leant back waiting for Charles answer.  
“Uhm…” How would Erik react? Give a little chuckle, that’s always good. “Well, he wasn’t exactly a sobbing puddle but as he put it he had “something in his eyes”.” Charles looked over where they were gushing about the sonogram. Would Erik really want a pup from him? There was no way he could know but… Erik cared for him and should Charles ever feel the need to go it will end with at least one broken heart. Probably for good this time. And Charles knew he was unable to see Erik go through this without breaking his own heart.   
“That does sound like him.” Hendryck smiled.   
Charles nodded.   
“Not long you will show and he will not want to let you go at all anymore.”  
That was the problem actually. Charles was not really pregnant and they would have to act as if he lost it to avoid that their little scheme got busted. He nodded anyway although his stomach was turned into knots.

Charles felt melancholic all the rest of the day. Not even Erik picking him up could brighten his mood. He didn’t understand it himself why he was feeling like this. All he knew was that he found himself sobbing in the laundry room in the evening. He was holding one of Nina’s dresses and one of Erik’s shirts and clutched them to his chest. He had planned to fill the washing machine so he could iron them tomorrow. But then he had held Nina’s dress and thought about how little and vulnerable she was and how much she trusted him. He had never raised a child! How could he know what was right? He had scolded Erik because of his way to raise Nina but how could he know that he was wrong? What was right? What if he ever said Nina to go somewhere and she had a terrible accident? What if her animal friends stop listening to her and rip her apart? Charles’ mind was filled with these and similar nightmares. Seeing himself losing them both behind his eyes.

Erik had made dinner with Nina but Charles took untypically long with the laundry. He frowned. “Let me look after him, darling. I’ll be back in a minute.” He interrupted Nina in her excited babbling about the day. She pouted so he pressed a soothing kiss to her head before making his way to the laundry room. “Charles?” He asked and opened the door. There he was sobbing on the floor and pressing a dress and one of Erik’s shirt to his chest. Erik’s heart clenched at the heartbreaking sight. “Charles.” He hurried across the room. “What are you doing?”  
“Erik,” Charles said surprised quickly wiping his eyes. “Nothing. Just doing the laundry,” he explained before another sob escaped him.   
“And that is so sad you have to cry?” Erik sat down next to him and slung one arm around his shoulders.  
Charles let out a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh. He nudged Erik before leaning his head against Erik’s shoulder. “I’m just so afraid that- I think I got carried away by that.”  
“Hey, you were the one to teach me that being afraid is alright,” Erik reminded him and rubbed his arm.  
Charles smiled sadly. “That is a nice thing to say, Erik.”  
“Now tell me what has you so upset,” Erik ordered softly.  
Charles looked down at his hands and twisted them together. “Losing Nina. Telling her something wrong. Losing you. Losing you both.”   
It touched Erik that they meant so much to Charles. “Oh, Charles.” He pressed a kiss to his head. “You are not going to get rid of us, you hear me? Not one is leaving unless they want to, ok?” He couldn’t bear losing Charles either. He put his free hand over Charles’.  
“Ok,” Charles agreed and entangled his hands to take Erik’s between his.   
In that moment Nina crept into the room. “Oh, Charles!” She said devastated and sprinted over to them curling on his lap. “You mustn’t be sad!”  
“That is sweet of you darling,” Charles thanked her.  
Erik allowed them all to eat dinner in front of the TV. They all fell asleep together there as well. Charles’ head on Erik’s shoulder and Nina curled next to him on Erik’s chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring today: Hank McCoy.  
> Also we get introduced to Raven. And a lot changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday again. Guys, I had such a crazy week. And not in a positive way. But here I am with another chapter for you guys. If anyone has any questions about my version of an a/b/o universe that I use here just go ahead and ask. It's pretty thought through I like to think.

Charles continued to throw up in the morning. It was harder each day to convince Erik it was nothing to worry about. Especially since Charles didn’t even know where it was coming from.  
However one lunch break, he was just eating Erik’s food, he started thinking about strawberries. Strawberry cake. Strawberries with chocolate. He just needed strawberries! NOW!  
He fumbled for his phone then and called Erik.  
“Charles, is everything alright?!” A worried voice came through the speaker not much later.  
Charles chuckled. “Yes, everything is alright. I just wondered… Do you know where I can get strawberries right now?”  
Silence. “Strawberries?” Erik asked as if he was checking if Charles was serious.  
“Yes, of course, strawberries. You know little, red, deliciously sweet…”  
“Yes, I know. But- now? Why?” Erik asked.  
“Because I want them. Erik, I need strawberries,” Charles pleaded.  
And then it clicked. “Ooooh okay. Alright. I have some time left. I’m going to race over and get strawberries from somewhere.” Charles was faking cravings and he couldn’t or wouldn’t move out earshot from the others. Erik sighed and grabbed his things. No lunch break then.

Erik was surely the proudest man when he could get a bunch of red strawberries in the oncoming autumn of Poland.  
Charles greeted him at the gate already. “God, you’re a lifesaver.” He tugged them out of his hands and started shoving them into his mouth greedily. Charles moaned. “Goddammit. Just what I needed.”  
Erik looked around. Nearly no one was outside. “Don’t you want to go- somewhere more public?”  
Charles was still munching his strawberries and didn’t intend to stop for Erik. “Fhy?”  
Erik frowned. “Because isn’t an act more effective when there are people around to witness it?”  
Charles’ eyebrows drew together. “Acsht? Whatsh are you talshing about?”  
Now Erik was completely confused. “Your cravings? Being an act? To pretend you’re pregnant?” He asked carefully.  
Charles swallowed. “What? No! I just really needed some strawberries right now. Probably there is something in them what my body was missing.”  
What? Erik thought it over for a moment. “Hospital, doctor, now.” He grabbed Charles by his sleeve and dragged him to the car.  
“What? No! Erik! I have to work! You have to work! What do you think you are doing?!” Charles protested but Erik pulled him to the car and drove to the next hospital.

They had to wait for a moment so they sat in the waiting room.  
Charles was pouting at Erik. “You could’ve at least brought more strawberries,” he whined.

The doctor was an older male beta. “How can I help you?” He asked friendly.  
“Nothing. I am fine,” Charles insisted sitting down.  
“No, he’s not. He’s been throwing up every morning for awhile. He had an emotional episode. Today he was craving strawberries. What is wrong with him?” Erik asked crossing his arms over his chest.  
The doctor laughed. “Lean over, boy.” He gestured for Charles to lean over the desk but halfway he was stopped. “Ugh, God no. Enough. Yes, definitely pregnant. Anything else?” The guy leant back with a smug smile.  
“Oh! No. We are using this shampoo you see so that everyone thinks I’m pregnant and the government doesn’t cut my suppressants,” Charles explained hastily.  
The doctor laughed loudly. “You know this isn’t working like real pregnancy scent, right?”  
The two gape at him.  
“Yeah. A real pregnancy scent entices the Alpha father but repulses everyone else. The shampoo they’re selling just copies the scent it produces for the father. No shampoo can actually change smells, gentlemen.”  
They were both blushing. “Oh,” Charles said and then it clicked for both of them and their head snapped to each other. “But how-” They both started.  
“I already told you. He’s pregnant. How about you go make a sonogram on level four? Serves best to convince unexpected parents,” he said with a smile.

They both stumble out of the room. “Charles…” Erik began.  
“No, I’m definitely not. I’m not fucking pregnant, Erik!” Charles yelled.  
“Let’s go make the sonogram. They will tell us that this is all bullshit.” He started walking beside Charles. His nose picked up on a faint scent of fear. He opted for the stairs but then pushed the button of the elevator. Not pregnant. He felt the soft touch of another hand in his own and understood. This was big and scary for them both. He closed his hand around Charles’.

They arrived on level four. They were lucky. The other couple just finished and walked out. The omega having a big swollen tummy already. Beside him, Charles started shaking.  
“Hey Charles, it’s alright. Don’t panic, okay?” Erik tried to sooth him.  
Charles couldn’t answer he only pressed closer.  
Erik stopped before they entered turning to hug Charles. “Come on, scent me, Charles. It will help.” He offered pressing Charles closer.  
Charles nodded tilting his head back to sniff at the underside of Erik’s jaw letting his nose travel along there until the rich scent of the alpha had lulled him into the knowledge that he was being protected.  
“Alright?” Erik asked.  
Charles nodded and Erik opened the door with his powers.

Charles lay on his back, shirt pulled up and some gel put on his stomach. The guy who was doing the sonogram was young, skinny, dark hair, pretty tall. He introduced himself as Dr Hank McCoy. But Erik and Charles couldn’t care less about that at the moment. When Hank picked up the stick Charles’ hand shot out and clasped around Erik’s who squeezed back.  
Hank cleared his throat and put the stick down. A picture appeared on the screen. Hank moved the stick a bit then a relatively quiet but regular thumb filled the room.  
“What is that?” Charles asked panicked because Erik didn’t say anything. Why is Erik not saying anything?  
“It’s the heartbeat of the fetus,” Hank explained.  
Charles choked on his own spit.  
“So it’s true then?” Erik asked quietly eyes rimmed red with unshed tears.  
“Yes. Although I’d say it was obvious before.” Hank said. “This is your little son or daughter. Sadly I’m unable to tell you by vision at this age what it is going to be.” He pointed out a black spot on the screen.  
Charles looked nervously to Erik who had taken a deep breath closed his eyes. “Erik? It’s okay, right?” He asked anxiously. Was Erik going to throw him out now?  
Erik blinked his eyes open. They were filled with tears. “Yes. Yes of course it is.” He brought Charles’ hand up and pressed a kiss to it.  
“Uhm, I’m gonna take a picture for you of the sonogram so you can collect or whatever you wanna do with it.” Hank discreetly disappeared only handing Erik a towel to wipe the gel away.  
“A child, Erik. A real child,” Charles whispered.  
“Yes, I know.” Erik’s face began to split in a grin. “Our pup, Charles.”  
Charles laughed eyes filled with tears as well and sat up extending his arms.  
Erik didn’t have to be told twice. He surged forward to embrace Charles. For awhile, they just sat there and cried and laughed together.  
“Erik, you should probably-” Charles gestured to his tummy.  
“Yes, I should. You two are my responsibility now after all.” Erik grinned and took the towel starting to carefully wipe the gel away. When he was done he threw the towel away (for which Charles scolded him) and smoothed a hand over the flat stomach. “Thank you, Charles,” he said honestly.  
“Not that I had much choice.” Charles sighed but smiled Erik.  
Erik paled. “You are going to keep it, right Charles? Please. You can’t do this to me.”  
“Oh god no, Erik! I mean yes, of course, I’m going to keep it.” He reached out to shuffle Erik’s hair.  
Erik breathed out relieved. “Let’s go home. I think we need a day off.”  
Charles agreed.

Hank gave them the sonogram picture. Charles’ hand was shaking when he took it. He had slept with Erik and gotten pregnant. This was real. Not like all their dreams. Erik had put a hand on his back and guided him outside. Charles wasn’t so sure if he would have made it without him.  
They didn’t exchange any words both lost in their own thoughts. At some point, Charles started rubbing his tummy as if he could feel the little pup inside.  
Erik noticed that of course and reached over taking Charles’ hand into his and squeezed it. “It’s going to be alright. We are going to make it work somehow.” Then he let go in favour of touching Charles’ belly himself. They nearly missed the turn to their little home.

When they were inside Erik went upstairs to change. Charles needed a tea so he made himself one.  
They met each other on the couch again.  
Charles sighed. “So what are we going to do now?”  
Erik echoed him. “I don’t know.”  
“We need to think about what our future will look like. That one time was a mistake it will never happen again that much is sure. But we need to deal with the effects of this one anyway.” Charles was sure he had said the right thing. Erik had wanted to forget about it and Charles had agreed. It had been fun. But it had been biological instincts. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Erik nodded. Of course. Charles was right.  
“This child is ours. Both of us, Erik, and I know you want it. And I don’t want an abortion. I won’t leave now. And if the child is bonded to you I won’t leave either. Is that ok?” He asked carefully.  
Erik nodded again. “Of course, Charles. I like knowing you’re safe. Besides Nina wouldn’t want to see you go.”  
Charles breathed out. “Do you understand what we are talking about here? At least twenty years of staying together. If not longer. That’s pretty much a lifetime, Erik.”  
Oh. Yeah. Charles was right. Not that Erik was complaining but- Oh. Oh, a lifetime. He finally understood why Charles had stressed it like that. He nodded and stood up only to get down on one knee in front of Charles.  
“Erik?” Charles asked worriedly.  
“No, I understand Charles. It may not be terribly romantic. Christ, I don’t even have a ring. But- will you marry me? A lifetime spend together. Yes. I am willing to do that with you.” Erik looked up expectantly.  
Charles choked. “Erik, I didn’t- But yes. Yes, I think that would be good.” Not like there will ever be someone else like you.  
“You didn’t?! Oh god, I’m sorry, Charles. We don’t have to,” Erik tried to backtrack.  
“No, Erik.” Charles grabbed Erik’s hand. “I want to marry you. It is good. For the kids. For everyone. I don’t plan on finding someone else. And if one of us should anyway… there are things like divorce.”  
“You want to marry me,” Erik only repeated.  
“Yes, Erik,” Charles reassured him.  
Erik grinned with far too many teeth and pulled Charles down and into a hug.  
Charles giggled and settled on his leg throwing his arms around his neck and pressing close.  
“Two of my three favourite people.” Erik laughed and tightened his hold.  
Charles gasped. “Erik, we gotta tell Nina!”  
“I gotta get a ring to put on that finger.” Erik’s mood couldn’t be dampened at the moment.  
“Who’s gonna be my best man?” Charles asked shocked.  
“Who’s gonna be mine?” Erik shot back.  
“We’ll figure it out,” Charles assured him. 

They drove back into town to pick Nina up. But before that, they went to a jeweller.  
Erik had Charles’ finger measured and his own but then send Charles to drink a coffee. (“Call me old fashioned, Charles, but I wanna see the surprise on your face when I open the box.”)  
He picked a plain but pretty metal ring.  
“Do you want anything engraved, Sir?” The man asked.  
“Uhm…” Erik hadn’t thought about this. When he married Magda they barely had the money to buy the rings. But Charles… Now he could. But what? He wouldn’t reveal his thoughts about their one night and his feelings. Not at least so Charles could understand… Oh yeah, that could work. Having it there without Charles knowing. “Mein Herz in deinen Händen.”  
“I’m sorry?” The man asked. “Could you write that down?”  
Erik nodded.

He was told that it would at least take half an hour so he went to Charles in the cafe across the street. “We can pick it up in half an hour,” he informed him with a broad smile.  
“God, Erik. These people are going crazy.” He nodded to the next table where the woman quickly looked away when she caught him looking. “It’s like an alien landed or something. Were you really this antisocial?”  
Erik shrugged. “Worse probably.” Then he grinned. “But thanks to my darling fiance I got approachable once again.”  
Charles smacked him but couldn’t hide the goofy smile. “You’re stupid, Erik.”  
“That’s why you’re going to marry me,” Erik remarked and ignored the sharp intake of breath from the next table.  
“So, what are we going to do in the meantime? Pregnancy clothes shopping?” Charles asked.  
“Well, you could wear my flannels when you get bigger. I’m sure they’d look charming on you two.” He grinned again.  
“You’re a dickhead, Erik. I wanna have my own sweaters.” Charles pouted crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
“And you shall get your sweaters, Schatz,” Erik promised.

They went and did buy Charles some new clothes. A big comfy sweater for one. Then a shirt which showed an open zipper over the stomach and a baby looking out. And then one Erik insisted for them to buy with the words “if you didn’t put it here then don’t touch it”. Charles kinda hated it but it was Erik. There was no need to be so harsh to people he didn’t even know but after what happened at the steel mill Charles liked to be sure.  
As soon as it was exactly half an hour after Erik had walked out of the jewellery store he dragged Charles back and told him to wait in front of the door. (“I’m not your dog, you know?”)  
The cashier showed him the result and Erik approved. He paid and clasped the box in his hands. Even though Charles already said yes it was different when he did it properly. When he started to get down on one knee again Charles was frantic.  
“Erik, the people are already talking please don’t make it worse by proposing to my on the fucking side-”  
Erik interrupted him. “Charles Francis Xavier.” He made a dramatic pause.  
Despite his will, Charles felt his eyes water.  
“Before I met you I was a grumpy loner. I had my daughter but I haven’t been a supreme dad to her.”  
“Erik, don’t say those things,” Charles said with a choked voice.  
“No, I will say those things because you’re right. I should teach my daughter to trust me and not bear everything on her own. You helped me find my way back. You helped my incredible daughter, that somehow had become ours at that point, find friends and confidence. I can’t laugh with anyone like I can laugh with you. You gave me back the feeling of having a family. Not only for taking a role in Nina’s education but also-” Erik had to stop. “But also by giving me a new pup. A new chance. You didn’t run away. You didn’t refuse it. Now you want to spend a lifetime with me raising our kids. And I want the same.” He opened the box in his hands revealing the rings. “So, will you marry me?”  
Charles’ hand was covering his mouth in surprise. He was crying but he nodded. “Yes, I will.”  
Erik smiled and took the ring out slipping it carefully on Charles’ finger.  
“It’s beautiful. Thank you, Erik.” Charles made sure to quickly take the box out of Erik’s hands and steal his ring.  
“Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, will you marry me?” He asked with a half smile.  
“Yes, I will.” With everything that I have.  
Charles slipped the ring on his finger.  
Erik pulled him in for another tight hug burying his nose in the floppy curls.

They went to pick Nina up then. Charles had expected them to notice. He hadn’t expected to be greeted with a scream and a shower of congratulations. They went through it. It turned out the woman at the next table had been a friend of Julia and had immediately called her.  
“But she told me there was no kiss. Why was there no kiss, guys? Come on you kissed in front of us before so it’s not you being shy. It’s one of the most important steps in your relationship! How can you not kiss each other?” She asked devastated.  
“Uhm…” Fuck they should have done it! They were in public after all.  
Nina came running in that moment. “What is going on?” She asked excitedly.  
Julia was quicker than Charles and Erik. “Look at their hands, Nina.” She encouraged her.  
Charles had the urge to hide away. He had planned to at least tell Nina in a controlled setting. Himself. Or Erik. But not JULIA of all people.  
“Oh my god! Papa, you did it!” She ran and threw her arms around his waist.  
Erik was perplexed for a moment then he patted her back. “Yes, I did.”  
“How about we all go home,” Charles suggested quickly so Julia couldn’t start with her kissing thing again.  
Erik nodded enthusiastically and they got Nina’s and Charles’ things. Erik packed Nina on the backseat. Charles leant against the car waiting for him to finish. After Erik had closed the door he stopped because Charles wasn’t moving to take a seat. “What?” He asked.  
Charles expression was serious. “You know we gotta give them a kiss or the questions will only get worse,” he explained.  
Erik sighed and looked over. Yes, they were definitely still watching. “Okay then.” One of his hands slipped on Charles’ hip and he leant down to meet Charles’ whose arms were uncrossing one hand coming to rest in the crook of Erik’s elbow.  
The touch of their lips was firm but gentle and slow. They moved carefully and like they had all the time in the world. Charles sighed in the kiss at one point giving Erik the opportunity to lick in his mouth. Erik didn’t let it pass. It became a lot more heated than Erik pressing Charles roughly against the car and conquering his mouth. One of them moaned.  
Erik’s head was going crazy with omega, pup, protect.  
Charles was more focused on alpha, yes, please.  
They drew it out until they were practically suffocating gasping for air as soon as they broke apart.  
This isn’t at all how this was supposed to go. Charles thought. But then again what really does? There he was with a ring on his finger and a pup in the oven with a random guy he met at a random job while he was fleeing from his family. So yes, all of this didn’t quite go as it was supposed to go.  
After they had caught their breaths Charles moved away from under Erik getting into the passenger seat wordlessly.  
Erik stood there looking after Charles for a moment before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Why were they so… powerful together? He got into the car.

Nina seemed to sense that something was in the air because she kept perfectly quiet all through the car ride until Erik spoke up.  
“Nina, we have to tell you something.” He said very seriously.  
“Yes?” She asked with big eyes.  
Charles only handed her the envelope with the sonogram picture.  
She fumbled it open tongue peeking out between her lips while she did so. But she managed it pulling the black and white picture out. Instantly she squealed. “Is this what I think it is?” She asked.  
“Yes. It’s your little brother or sister.” Erik said with a smile and a look in the rearview mirror.  
Nina clapped her hands. “Yes, you are amazing!” She bent forward in her seat to smack a kiss to Charles’ cheek since she couldn’t reach Erik. And because it didn’t really matter anyway.  
Charles smiled and extended his hand to get the sonogram picture back. 

Nina was glowing with joy all evening. They told her to remember that everyone thought she already knew, though.  
When Erik closed the door to her room after having her brought to bed he sighed. To see her so happy was good but he had to remember what could go wrong as well. He made his way back to their bedroom then where he found Charles bent over an address book. Erik let him be for a moment changing into his sleeping wear. “What do you have there?” He asked, in the end sitting down beside Charles at the edge of the bed.  
“Raven’s address. She’s my sister. Adopted but… she was the only one dear to me from my family.” Charles explained.  
“And you left her?” Erik asked carefully.  
“I waited until she went to a boarding school. Then I ran. She was the last reason I stayed at all,” Charles said and traced the dearest sister Raven had written when she had put her contacts into his book.  
“You should call her,” Erik said softly.  
“I know.” Charles fished for his phone and typed in the numbers. He only got the mailbox but he left her a message anyway saying he was well, had something important to tell her and she should call back. When he ended the call he fell back on the bed like all energy had been drained out of him.  
Erik took the phone out of his hand and put it on the nightstand. “You should sleep. It’s been a long day and you need the rest.” He looked at Charles for a moment who nodded. Erik wanted to resist but he didn’t manage. He pushed Charles’ shirt up and nuzzled his tummy.  
Charles giggled. “Erik, stop that tickles!” He exclaimed.  
Erik only dragged his stubble over the skin. “What?” He asked.  
Charles tried to push his head away. “God stop.” He was laughing out loud by now.  
“Now the father isn’t even allowed to wish his pup a good night?” Erik asked devastated.  
“You’re silly,” Charles said with a fond smile.  
“Only with you.” Erik defended his pride.  
Charles sighed happily. “True.” He brushed a hand through Erik’s hair auburn hair. “But I guess you’re right.”  
“Of course, I’m right.” Erik shot back with a smug grin.  
Charles grabbed a pillow and smacked it over his head. When Erik grabbed it and wanted to reciprocate the gesture though Charles stopped him with a similar smug smile. “Ah! You don’t wanna slap pregnant omegas, do you?”  
Erik halted and put the pillow down. “Dammit, Charles.” He let his head hang before looking back up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Only a little.” With that, he started tickling Charles where he knew it was the worst for him.  
Charles shrieked and tried to crawl away but Erik followed. “You bastard, let me go!” He demanded, scrambling to his feet and rushing to the bathroom. Erik followed him there as well only to have the bathroom door shut in front of his face. He chuckled before walking back to bed.

Charles woke in the middle of the night because of some noise. For a moment he was disorientated. There were Erik’s arms slung around him like he would fade if he didn’t hold on tight enough. But that noise? Where was it coming from? He looked around with sleepy eyes and finally recognised his phone going crazy on the nightstand. He pulled himself forward to reach it which was rather hard with Erik clinging to his back. He answered the phone call.  
“Charles?” A voice, a familiar voice asked from the other end.  
“Raven,” Charles said relieved behind him Erik grumbled.  
“What was that?” Raven asked half curious half worried.  
“Oh, nothing. It’s just my fian- well Erik isn’t exactly a morning person.” Charles explained.  
“Not like you ever were,” Raven joked. “But what’s up? Who is that Erik boy? Are you sharing a bed?” She wanted to know.  
Charles settled back in Erik’s arms since there was no way to escape him. “Uhm, that’s a longer story.” He tugged the blanket up even though Erik provided enough heat for them both.  
“Well, I didn’t call you to talk about the weather. So real talk, brother. Who is that fian- guy?” Raven scolded him.  
“Erik is… Erik is an Alpha I met through work. It all had some dramatic twists and turns. It turned out I am an omega,” Charles delivered the first bomb.  
“But Charles you’re already nineteen! Shouldn’t you have presented much earlier?” She asked confused.  
“Yes I know but that is what happened. I went into heat and Erik kept me. He didn’t sleep with me!” He added quickly.  
“That is what I had hoped to hear. Go on.”  
“Well, Erik has a daughter from his passed away wife. Nina. We kinda ended up living all together, raising her and sharing a bed?” He said carefully.  
“What the fuck, Charles?!”  
“Language, Raven,” He reminded her.  
“No, but fuck your language! You play happy couple with him?” She asked shocked.  
“Oh, there was a lot of mess going on. I took another job since I couldn’t work with all these sweaty Alphas. I got suppressants. Somehow people believed I was pregnant.” Charles added the last one more quietly.  
“Yeah, I wonder why that is...” Raven huffed.  
“And then we had Nina staying at a friend’s to get her into the act of playing that I’m actually pregnant because of strict government rules and so on. And Erik and I ended up-”  
“Having sex. Seriously Charles. When did your life turn into a rom-com?” She asked.  
“I don’t know,” Charles said defeated.  
“Ok. Drop it. What else?” She sighed.  
“I started faking being pregnant with all the symptoms and so on but then they became real and Erik dragged me to the hospital. We got our first sonogram yesterday,” he spilt.  
Erik moved behind him rubbing his face into Charles’ shoulder blade. “Charles?” He asked.  
“Yes, Erik. I’m just talking to Raven. Go back to sleep,” Charles assured him.  
“Hmm,” Erik rumbled.  
“Charles, how close are you lying together?” Raven asked dangerously.  
“Uhm well,” Charles said awkwardly.  
“Close enough that I can hear you screaming. Jesus, woman it’s the middle of the night, tone it down,” Erik complained.  
“Jesus Christ, Charles. Is he good at least? Not an Alpha asshole like so many others?” She sounded worried again now.  
Charles squinted back over his shoulder where Erik was blinking at him. “Yes, he is.”  
Erik smiled and closed his eyes again. “I expected as much after getting down on my kneecap. Twice.”  
“Raven?” Charles asked carefully after a telling silence could be heard over the line. “Raven, everything alright?” He repeated innocently.  
“He got down on his kneecap. Twice. CHARLES, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT GUY? DO YOU KNOW WHAT A MARRIAGE MEANS FOR AN OMEGA LOOKED AT FROM THE LEGAL SIDE?”  
Charles took a deep breath. “Raven, calm down. We talked this over. We have a pup to raise. I ain’t going anywhere right now!”  
“I hope, you know what you are doing,” she said honestly.  
“I am, Raven, trust me. But I wanted to ask you if you would be my bridesmaid?” Charles asked.  
“Yes, I would like that,” Raven said after a pause. “I’ll try to get the money to come over.”  
“Thank you, Raven. That means a lot to me,” Charles thanked her.  
“I know, Charles. You’ve always been a little romantic. Now go back to cuddle your man.” She chuckled.  
“I hate you,” Charles said softly.  
“I hate you, too. Sleep well.” Raven wished him.  
“Bye,” Charles said softly and ended the call. A deep sigh escaped him and he tossed his phone away. He really did need some cuddles after that. Thankfully he could really get them. He turned in Erik’s embrace and snuggled into his chest which was accepted by a pleased noise from the alpha. “Goodnight, Erik,” Charles whispered.  
“Hmmm.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting real... In other words, time for the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, darlings, we've come a long way. Practically this is the last chapter. There's a little epilogue coming out tomorrow. BUT you mustn't cry. I plan to write one-shot to honour Logan but it won't be related to the movie at all. It will give me the possibility to explain some things like Charles' powers, too. So, if you have any further questions it would be nice if you would let me know in the comments. Thanks for staying with me.

Time went on. Technically not much changed. At least if you asked the people around the little family. Inside of it… Really not much either. Erik was more protective than usual.  
Maybe it would have been normal to have more doubts after just six months of FRIENDSHIP of all things to get a pup together and marry out of convenience. But every time he worried about this going a step too far Nina came to him and asked him if she could touch his tummy. She had taken to the heroic task of measuring his belly every week. There’s no growth yet but there would be soon enough. Or he caught Erik looking at him fondly. Or Erik picked him up with a happy smile and a “Hey, how are you two?” on his lips.  
After they brought Nina to bed in the evenings they studied the books about pregnancy again lying close together on the couch. Charles was a quick reader and absorbed knowledge like air. They enjoyed learning about what is going on inside of Charles. Very often Charles ended up sitting between Erik’s long legs, back leaning against his chest and reading the texts aloud. Erik’s chin was leaning on his shoulder and his hands either stroking or resting on his belly. It was a bit like paradise.

Every Sunday they made a picnic in the forest together. Nina loved it of course. She was running around or patting her friends. Erik always made food that they ate. Charles brought some of his books. He had collected a big amount of the time that he has been living with Erik and Nina. They enjoyed their domestic time together. Charles head bedded on Erik’s lap who was watching over Nina and stroking Charles’ hair.

One weekend Erik treated them with a trip to the public pool. Nina was currently learning how to swim and the water would help Charles relax. So they packed their bags and drove to the pool. Nina bounced into the water excitedly as soon as they had changed. They stayed with her in the kids' pool at first. Charles and Erik sat down in the knee deep water and only talked at first about the advantages and disadvantages of baby swimming until Erik splashed him in a longer break of their conversation. Charles was no one to turn down a childish challenge so he splashed right back. Charles knew over a longer time he wouldn’t have a chance because Erik could simply dip him so after awhile he flew. Erik bolted after him. Charles shrieked and Nina would afterwards say how “embarrassing” this was for her. In the end, the pool wasn’t enough anymore but the tiles were slippery so Charles nearly fell down if Erik hadn’t saved him. “No more running,” they agreed.  
Later they went into the big pool so Nina could practice her swimming a bit and the adults could actually swim. Erik had done his best already. All that was left was a bit of training for Nina. Her task was to swim from Erik to Charles and back. They could hold her up for a moment so she could take a break.  
Nina had never shown any shyness of Charles. Much less now. She had accepted him as part of their family. She did her job pretty well so as a treat Erik let her sit on his shoulders.  
“Papa, can you do this with mama, too?” Nina asked.  
“Could,” Erik corrected her calmly. “And yes, I did that with her, too.”  
“No, I don’t mean mommy. I mean mama. Charles.” She clarified.  
The omega had been calming floating in the water beside them but now peaked his head up slightly blushing. He didn’t want to take up the place Erik’s wife had had. This wasn’t what this was about. “Uhm Nina, your daddy may not want you to call me that,” He pointed out.  
There was a moment of silence. Nina was glaring at Charles, Charles was looking back but Erik only had a thoughtful look on his face.  
“No, it’s fine,” he decided. “What else is our pup going to call you? And it’s only fair if Nina gets the same right.”  
Charles fidgeted slightly at the mention of our pup. It was still so hard to believe. They would raise a kid together. Their kid. Their pup. But he nodded with a sweet and happy smile. “Okay then, I guess. Thank you.” He leant up and reflexively pressed a kiss to the corner of Erik’s mouth.  
Erik was surprised for a moment before he smiled back. “Always, Charles.”

One day Erik came home with a voucher for a candlelight dinner for two. The traditional gift in the steel mill for someone who gets married. They decided to not let an opportunity for a free, nice dinner pass and called Steve and Bucky to ask if they could take Nina again. They agreed.

A few days later Erik and Charles dropped Nina off at the house of the Rogers. They send the girls to play before they gave them a black bag with a wrapped box inside.  
“Some little things we learned to enjoy on our child free nights.” Bucky winked and handed Charles the bag who was enthusiastic in thanking them. Erik didn’t say anything only made a sceptical face (for which Charles would scold him later).

They arrived at the restaurant and got a pretty table on the roof terrace with a wonderful view over the city. There were other couples, too, but seated at other tables far enough away so the conversations wouldn’t interrupt theirs. Charles was a bit unsure about how to act in such a situation. It was clearly an in-love-thing to do. But this was nothing more than a friends night out that they could enjoy. The waiter brought a wine and let Erik taste it and waited for his agreement before he gave it to both of them. A noble atmosphere they both weren’t used to. At some point, Charles brought up the topic of the mysterious present.  
“I want to know what they would gift us. Why don’t we open it now?” Charles suggested and picked up the bag.  
Erik looked around nervously. The other couples were still clearly in sight. And he had some suspicions about what could be in that box. “Maybe we shouldn’t-?” He tried to stop the omega but was waved off by him.  
“It’s not like it’s going to be something indecent.” He pointed out and ripped open the wrapping paper. He opened the box and took out the first item. A jar. He handed it over to Erik and took the next thing. “Oh look Erik, candles.” He beamed at the alpha and laid them on the table. “A feather?” He asked confused and put it on the pack of candles to reach the last item. Confused what it was, he lifted it up into the air for everyone to see. As soon as he realised that he was showing off a pair of fuzzy handcuffs however he quickly dropped it. “Oh my god, Erik! It is something indecent, isn’t it?” He said red as a tomato and quickly put candles and feather back, too.  
“Yes.” Erik said dryly and gave back the jar so Charles could read the big fat letters spelling ‘Scented Lube!’. He dropped it back into the box and put it all away quickly.  
Worried Erik watched as his face colour went from red to pale. “Charles, everything alright? It was only a joke, I’m sure.” He handed him the glass of water.  
“Oh no, I’m fine. It’s just-” Charles leant closer. “People are staring,” he whispered.  
“So what? Let them stare.” Erik shrugged. He had never given something on other people’s opinions.  
“But-” Charles’ face went back to red. “It’s embarrassing.” Before he could say anything else Erik had leant over the table and kissed him firmly on his lips. When they pulled apart poor Charles looked even more confused. “What was that?” He asked almost shy biting his bottom lip.  
“Public display of affection makes people uncomfortable,” Erik explained quickly and looked around. Everyone had discreetly gone back to their meals. “See?” He smiled.  
“Why don’t we do this more often? Ugh… I mean…” Charles tried to backpedal seeing Erik’s shocked expression. “Just… Nevermind.” They had gotten so much attention with their relationship he loved to just go home to their house in the forest.

They were thinking about the wedding, too. They had decided to do it in a small circle. Erik already suspected everyone would turn up “accidentally” anyway. Raven would come. And Nina would be the flower girl. They had set the date in may. The pup would be born around June. So they had some safe space. 

Autumn was turning into winter when Charles got up in the morning, looked at himself in the morning and decided he had gotten fat. But then he got excited because that might not even be Erik’s healthy food. No, it might be his healthy pup growing inside of him. Excited, Charles ran down the stairs to fetch the father. Erik had gotten back into his early morning routine looking a lot more relaxed than when Charles had met him. Sometimes Charles missed the long mornings spent nodding off, again and again, side by side but Erik still stayed sometimes. Just awake. Reading a book or just stroking Charles’ hair. Or his tummy. Whichever he could reach better.  
“Erik! Erik!” Charles bounced into the kitchen. Nina seemed to be sleeping still. “Do you think I’ve changed?” He prompted as he coddled into Erik’s side because he was only wearing one of those huge pullovers.  
Erik smiled at him and regarding him with a faked serious look. “Well, no. You’re beautiful as always.” He smirked.  
“Charmer. No, be serious. Lift me up. Look at me. Have I changed?” He pushed again huge smile still plastered on his face.  
Erik turned from the scrambled eggs he was currently making to Charles and lifted him up looking him up and down. “Hmm. Now that you mention it.” A smile crept on his face as well. “But I don’t think it’s you who’s been growing and much more our wonderful little pup in there.” He grinned and put Charles down crouching down so he was at eye-level with the bulge. He pushed the sweater up so he could see it better and cupped it with both his hands. “Hello, little one,” he said softly.  
Charles smiled warmly at Erik who was still the best he could wish for. Nina shuffled into the kitchen and made a face. “Eww, gross adult lovey-dovey at this hour in the morning.” She plopped down on her chair.  
“Hey language, darling!” Erik scolded her softly. “You wanted a sibling,” he pointed out.  
“A sibling not you making out in front of my eyes. Do this when I’m not watching please.” She said and put Nutella on her toast.

Erik was also overly affectionate in public. Charles’ coworkers were more than thrilled to see that they were losing their shyness to kiss in front of them. Charles got used to the gentle touches of their lips. 

Their world got shaken once again when Charles read the newspaper one morning and told Erik that holocaust members were searching for their family members. They had a very heartfelt interview about a mother searching for her son. “Oh Erik, look at this,” Charles called him over from where he was preparing today’s lunch for Charles.  
“What is it?” Erik asked and walked around the table, wiping his hands on his apron.  
“Look she’s searching for her son. Like these.” He pointed to a list. “They survived the holocaust and were searching their family all their lives and now put together the money to make an ad in here.” He smiled up at Erik but his expression was hard. “Erik?” Charles asked carefully. “I’m sorry… Is anything wrong?”  
“Give me the phone,” Erik said levelly.  
“Why? Do you know anyone?” Charles asked and handed him his phone. He watched his fingers flying over the display to type in the numbers. He heard the rhythmic noise until someone picked up on the other side.  
“Edie Eisenhardt?” An elderly woman asked.  
“Mama.” Erik sobbed and now came the tears. He sunk down to his knees and clutched the backside of Charles’ chair who was sitting there shocked. He had had no idea! Had they been involved in the holocaust? There were a thousand questions he wanted to ask but at the moment he could only help Erik calm down. He ran a hand through Erik’s hair.  
“Erik! Erik, du bist es!” Edie said excited and now she let out a sob, too.  
“Ja, Mama. It’s me. Where are you?” He asked.  
“My little boy. My little boy,” she said over and over. “How are you?” She asked when they had both calmed down again.  
“Fine, fine. Couldn’t be better.” He had leant his head against Charles’ thigh who was still stroking through his hair. “There’s so much I want to know. So much I have to tell you. Can you come here? I want you here,” Erik pleaded.  
“Of course, my boy. I’ll take the train tomorrow morning. I promise,” she said.

And that’s why they both took a day of and picked her up with Nina the next day. Erik was wreck pacing the whole time. Nina had been very happy and excited but she didn’t have the memories Erik had. She grew up knowing that she didn’t have a grandma. Charles was trying to keep them both together. When the train arrived he held Erik’s arm and had a hand Nina’s shoulder so she didn’t bold off.  
In the bustle of people, Erik couldn’t make her out at first which only made him even more nervous. But then an elderly woman with a trolley walked towards them clapping her hand over her mouth as she recognised them. “Erik?” She asked weakly.  
“Yes, Mama. Welcome home.” Erik opened his arms and they hugged for a long time.  
Charles smiled and kept in the background sniffling back a few tears of his own.  
“Mama, this is Charles and Nina. My fiance and my daughter,” Erik explained when they moved apart.  
“A pleasure to meet you, madame.” Charles smiled and extended his hand.  
“Already one pup and you haven’t married him yet? Shame on you, my son. That’s not how I raised you,” she scolded him softly and shook Charles’ hand firmly.  
“Oh no. It’s a bit more complicated than that,” Charles excused the blushing Alpha.  
“He’s not my real mommy but I don’t care,” Nina said with a smile. “Hello granny,” she said.  
“Hello, Nina,” Edie said with a warm smile before she turned back to Erik. “You got a family,” she said slightly helpless.  
Erik shrugged almost sheepishly. “The best actually.” His smile was beaming.  
“You have to tell me everything,” She said excitedly.

They took her home then. And Erik started telling her what had happened since the last time they had seen each other. Charles pretended not to listen too closely. This was Erik’s story before they had met each other. Charles was playing with Nina and keeping her distracted. She loved to touch his tummy now that it was growing day by day. She still carefully measured it with Erik each morning.  
In the meanwhile Erik had finished with the day of Magda’s funeral, only barely suppressing the tears. Edie took his hand and squeezed it.  
“Thank you,” Erik smiled teary eyed.  
“You are a very strong man, my boy. Mama is very proud.” They embraced each other again. “Tell me about your charming fiancé, though. He makes you very happy, doesn’t he?” She asked.  
Erik couldn’t help but smile. “Charles is special,” he said and told her everything that had happened since the day they met.

“Oh, my boy. You love him, don’t you?” She asked quietly.  
Erik bit his lip and looked away.  
“You do. My poor boy. I’m sure he will come around, though. Who wouldn’t love you?” She assured him.  
“Thank you, Mama,” Erik said honestly. “You will come to the wedding, right?”  
“Of course I will!” She exclaimed devastated.  
“Good. Just checking.” He smiled.

The days went by and sooner they knew it they had prepared the wedding and there were only days left. And today they would pick up Raven from the airport. Erik’s mother had already joined them again. She was watching Nina at home.  
Charles nearly hadn’t recognised Raven. She wore a pair of ridiculous big shades and a big hat on her head. She had a dress on which was far too thin and short for the Polish spring.  
“Charles?” She removed her sunglasses.  
“Raven. It’s a pleasure to see you.” He embraced her.  
“Big brother, I nearly hadn’t recognised you. You weren’t quite so…” She gestured. “Round.”  
Charles chuckled and Erik put an arm around his waist. “He’s beautiful,” he made clear.  
“Yes, of course, big boy. Calm down. You are the guy that put that pup in there, huh?” She eyed him critically.  
“Please, Erik, Raven. Behave.” Charles tried weakly, blushing hard.  
“I promise nothing.” They said simultaneously.  
“This was a horrible idea,” Charles said defeated.

In the evening Charles and Raven sat together on the couch. Erik was tucking Nina in and Edie had retreated to her room in the attic. Raven would sleep on the couch. Charles had mostly told Raven everything over the phone but there was a thing she’d asked him now that she didn’t before. Why?  
“Because I want to see your face when you look me in the eye and tell me you love him,” she explained and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
Charles swallowed. It is something they had never said to each other. But Erik… “I’ve never been in love before. But I can’t imagine feeling any more for him. Affection and… I mean… He looks… Good.” Charles blushed. “We have a family. With Nina and our own pup on the way. He’s the sweetest dad I know. And he’s always so protective. I like… kissing him.”  
Raven smiled. “You’re so smitten,” she said fondly.  
“I guess,” Charles admitted with a sweet smile.  
“Come here.” She hugged him. “I’m so proud of you. Make that man yours.” She pressed a kiss to his temple. 

Charles woke up the next morning in Erik’s arms as so many mornings before now. He didn’t move quite yet. There was a tickle in his tummy, he had experienced quite a few times now. Then suddenly there was a dull pain in his tummy and a gasp right next to his ear.  
“Erik?” Charles asked realising the other hadn’t been asleep after all. But there was no answer. “Erik? Is everything alright?” He asked carefully.  
“Yes, yes. It’s just… The pup kicked,” he explained and rubbed the swell where his hand rested.  
“Oh,” Charles said and touched his tummy where the dull pain had been. And there it was again. This time he felt the movement beneath his hand. “Oh my god,” he gasped as well.  
“They’re growing so quickly,” Erik agreed and pulled them closer.  
“I bet they’re just as excited as we are,” Charles stated happily and turned so he could see Erik.  
“Are you excited? All you have to do is say yes,” Erik teased.  
“Shut up.” Charles slapped him playfully and then stretched. “Ugh. Would you apply some lotion again?” He asked.  
Erik nodded. “Of course.” He reached behind him and picked up the lotion from his nightstand.  
Charles pulled his sleeping shirt up and let Erik rub the lotion in. He was always so careful doing it, regarding the swell with all the love he had for their pup. 

Raven interrupted them, in the end, causing them to mumble excuses that it wasn’t how it looked like when Erik was pressing his ear against the swell (though it must have looked like he was marking it with his scent) and Charles had his hand running through his hair.  
They were divided then Edie taking onto Erik and Raven taking care of Charles and his outfit.  
Both were plagued by worries. Although the morning together had assured them that they were right in their decision for themselves; they weren’t sure about each other.  
“Am I responsible enough to have a family?” Charles asked Raven anxiously.  
“Am I good enough for him, Mama?” Erik asked Edie just as anxiously. Of course, they both assured the to-be-husbands that they were doing the right thing. For both Nina and the unborn pup. 

They had decided to marry in the backyard. They had invited some people from the daycare and the steel mill. Nina was jumping around, greeting the guests and being as hospitable as a little girl could be. Edie led Erik outside and presented the groom to the guests. He was greeted by everyone and got many congratulations. The people from the daycare were eager to see Charles. He had taken his maternity leave a few weeks ago. Much to Nina’s pleasure. Although she was happy to go most days because of Sidney. Who of course was invited as well along with her parents. Edie would act as the priest and now nodded to Hendryck who was responsible for the music. The man nodded back and turned it on which silenced the crowd quickly.  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to today’s happy wedding. After the groom, my son, Erik Lehnsherr has already joined us we will now greet the bride!” Edie spoke up.  
That was Charles’ and Raven’s cue. They opened the back door and Raven led Charles down the aisle. The audience clapped and cheered. The women gushed about the growth of his swell which was covered in a similar tux to Erik’s. Charles, who looked around slightly embarrassed and nervous by the amount of attention he got, met Erik’s gaze who returned it with an adoring look.  
When they had reached Erik, Raven passed Charles’ hand to him and he took it with great care. They turned to Edie who smiled down at them softly.  
“Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr appear here today to be wed in front of you.” She opened the ceremony. She had prepared a little speech in which she recounted the events that had led them together. And not the official version… All of it.  
While the audience was shocked and gasped here and there Erik and Charles were blushing.  
“All in all some of these partly very ridiculous incidents may have been avoidable but we are all happy that they led them here. Together as a family and in love,” Edie ended her speech. “Now Erik Lehnsherr, do you swear to protect, love and cherish your omega?” She turned to her son.  
“Yes, I do,” Erik said and smiled at Charles.  
“Now Charles Xavier, do you swear to cherish, love and care for your alpha?” She turned to Charles.  
“Yes, I do,” Charles answered.  
“Very well. Raven would you hand them the rings?” Edie said and Raven did. For the sake of saving money, they only had one set of rings so Raven had collected them from them yesterday and was now handing Erik Charles’ and Charles Erik’s.  
“You may exchange the rings now,” Edie permitted.  
And Erik did, taking Charles’ hand and gently sliding the silver ring on his hand before Charles returned the gesture. The crowd applauded so that Edie’s voice nearly drowned when she said, “The couple may kiss now.”  
Erik and Charles heard her though and there wasn’t a question when Erik stepped closer and leant down. Charles cupped his jaw and moved up on his tiptoe pressing their lips together. The cameras clicked.

Mr and Mr Lehnsherr would later open the buffet together and after that the dance. Everyone was being merry and friendly.  
“It is perfect,” Charles whispered in a quiet moment between them.  
“It is,” Erik agreed and leant down to give him another kiss. He was very generous with them today so that at the end of the day Charles thought his lips might be sore from them. Not that he minded it a single bit.  
When it got darker the last guest left to leave them to the fun part of the wedding night. Edie and Raven were taking care of the mess that was left and tucked Nina in.  
Erik carried Charles over the step which made him giggle.  
“I’m afraid you’ll have to walk up the stairs. You two are way too heavy these days.” Erik said and put him down again.  
“We appreciate the effort,” Charles said happily and smiled up at Erik sweetly before he blushed and turned away. Erik hadn’t given him any reason that he wasn’t doing this solely for the pup even with the way he had acted today. “I’m tired. We should go to bed,” he said, his mood seriously dampened for the first time for the day.  
Erik cleared his throat and agreed.

Upstairs Erik went to the bathroom first. Charles was fighting with the buttons of his tux and getting emotional… in a bad way. Would this be his whole life? Would he forever sit on his unrequited love for Erik? He only noticed that he was crying when it was too late already, hot tears streaming down his face. He pulled off the wedding ring frantically coming to the angry conclusion that he just made the biggest mistake of his life. He wanted to throw it across the room when suddenly the pup kicked hard and the ring fell down on the carpet. Charles cursed and rubbed his belly. “It’s fine, darling. Mama is fine. She just made a mistake. You are very lucky you know that? You are the one your papa loves.” He sat there for a moment longer, mentally getting ready for the humiliation that was picking something up with this belly.  
In the end, he crouched down and took the ring between his fingers. Today had been wonderful. Erik had acted as if they really had been in love. And if nothing else the ring was a reminder of the many kisses and loving looks he had graced him with today.  
Charles turned the ring in his fingers when his eyes caught on a little quote engraved in the metal. How hadn’t he noticed until now? He sniffled and turned to the light carefully tracing the letters. “Mein Herz in deinen Händen…” He read out clumsily and felt his heart skip a beat because… “Oh, Erik.” He bit his lips and closed his hand around the ring and the tears that came now were ones of happiness. When the door opened and Erik stumbled in. He froze when he noticed the condition Charles was in.  
“You fool,” Charles said softly.  
Erik still looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
“Your heart in my hands, huh?” Charles asked and revealed the ring in his hand.  
“But how-?” Erik stuttered out hands clenching into fists.  
“You never thought I picked up some German on my way here? I hardly came over the mountains dear. Now come here and kiss me.”  
“But why…?” Erik asked weakly.  
Charles sighed and pulled himself up. “If you continue to be so stupid and unhelpful in this marriage I may have to reconsider this choice. Because I love you, you big fool.” Charles moved up on his tiptoes and pulled Erik down at the same time so their lips met in the middle. And stayed connected for awhile until Erik pulled back panting and rushed to whisper, “Yes, I love you, Charles. I love you so much. And our pup. Love you.” He moved in to kiss him again then.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the future...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a goodbye for now, my friends. I hope I'll see you all soon. *wave*

They didn’t do much more that night besides kissing each other’s mouths sore. Well, Erik might have left a few marks here and there.  
When they came down for breakfast the next day two expectant pairs of eyes were fixed on them. Before Charles and Erik had decided that there would be no big revelation. They would simply move on.  
“You haven’t made breakfast.” Charles pointed out with a little pout. He was starving! That pup had a healthy appetite.  
“Excuse me, it’s ten in the morning, Charles. We all have already eaten and no one knew when you two were coming down.” Raven instantly defended them.  
“Woah, it’s fine.” Charles lifted his hands up in defeat.  
“I’ll make you some breakfast.” Erik instantly jumped to his side.  
“That would be lovely, dear,” Charles said with a sweet smile.  
“Everything for you, Liebling,” Erik assured him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips which made Raven gasp and Edie smile pleased. 

Three months later a healthy boy was born and named David. The family was joyous. Charles started extending his interests in teaching and got a job as a teacher in the local school. The money he got from that wasn’t so bad so the Lehnsherrs could actually go on a vacation to the sea once in awhile.  
A year later Nina starting going to school.  
A year after that a little girl was born and named Lorna.


End file.
